Mission: Strengthening Bonds
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: The sequel to Mission: Two Hearts Through Fire. Bridge and Syd try to move forward, hopefully together while other problems arise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: First Ms. Fairweather suggested an epilogue, but then Hot Pink Girl suggested a sequel. And it came into my head…hopefully it'll come out right. So, here is the sequel to Mission: Two Hearts Through Fire. Thank you for your suggestions. I hope you enjoy it._

**Home Again**

Syd sat down on her bed and pulled Peanuts onto her lap. Leaning against the headboard she picked up her phone and began to scroll down to all the messages she had missed. She and Z had just gotten back from a mission. It brought them to the planet Mbar. A very different yet a very interesting place. They had been gone for a couple of weeks. Not too soon after Syd had gotten back on active duty from her injuries.

The first message was from one of her friends. There had been a party to go to. Another party Syd had missed. Sure she loved SPD and all that came with it. But she still liked parties and SPD was lacking of them. The next one she would go to. She didn't care what happened. Okay, so she did.

The next message was from Tomas. He and Lina were still engaged and planning on getting married by their next holiday, Seihni. Getting married. Tomas and Lina would be happy. She loved weddings. They were so beautiful, the whole affair was about beauty and love. And the girl was the center of attention, which Syd loved being. Of course there was the groom, but…

She listened to the next few messages; they were from her friends and parents. Then she came to one from Devon. He had left with Zeni to continue their work with their group. Of course that left them without a Green Ranger again, but Devon was happy. And Zeni was alive! How much better could you get then that?

Her mother was the most recent message, they were having a small get together and Syd was allowed to invite her friends. It was the next night so hopefully they would be able to get Sky and Bridge off. She and Z had a couple of days. She could also bring Jack and Ally.

Smiling she got up and went to go shower, she had a lot to do and little to do it in. After taking enough time in the shower she got out and was able to get dressed and ready in a relatively short time. Now she had to get everyone. Picking up the phone she called Jack and Ally's office.

As soon as the phone was picked up she recognized Ally's voice, "Ally?"

"Syd?"

Smiling Syd nodded, "Yes. I was wondering if you and Jack are doing anything tonight."

"No, not that I can think of."

"Would you like to come to a party that my Mom is throwing?"

There was silence on the phone for a few minutes before Ally asked her to hold on while she talked to Jack. Syd patiently waited for one of them to come back on. Luckily it was Jack, "I don't know Syd, I think we're really busy."

"Ally just told me that you weren't."

"Syd, last time didn't go so well."

"That was last time; it's going to be small. Please?"

She was glad that Jack had come on the phone, it was harder to get Z or Ally to do what she wanted them to do then it was to get Jack and Bridge. Sky…well she was fairly certain Sky just agreed to get her to stop and leave him alone, but she would take that. She asked again, "Please?"

She heard Jack sigh and then she could see him rolling his eyes, "Fine. But not long."

"Course not."

After hanging up she looked at the clock and wondered when Bridge and Sky were going to be getting back from patrol. They were gone when she and Z had gotten back. That was when Z had gotten in. "Hey."

"Hey Z. Are Bridge and Sky back yet?"

"No. Why?" Z asked slowly, suspicion in her eyes.

"Well…this goes for you too. Did you want to go to a party?"

"One of your mom's?"

"Yes."

"No."

Z went and sat down on her bed and began to dig her CD player out from under her bed. "Please Z? It'll mean a lot to me."

"That's what you used on Jack last time." Z smiled, "Ask Jack."

"Jack and Ally are already coming, so you see you need to come because Sky and Bridge will be going too."

"Fine. I'll go."

Z started to sit against her headboard with her CD player in her lap. Syd smiled, "I mean the real you and not a clone."

"If I agree will you not talk about it?"

"Sure."

Syd watched as Z smiled and put on her headphones. How she listened to the music that loud was beyond her. There was no reason to have the music that loud. Sighing she picked up one of the magazines that had come out while she and Z were gone. There was a review about her and Tomas' movie.

After Syd read it she put it down next to her bed and smiled, of course it had been a good review, what else would it be? The movie had only come out three weeks ago but everyone was still talking about it.

She had picked up the next magazine when there was a knock at her and Z's door, "Come in."

The door opened and Bridge walked in with a grin.

"Bridge!"

"Hey Syd, Z."

Bridge waved at Z but saw that she had already fallen asleep. The man in blue walked over to Syd's bed. Syd had already gotten up and had pulled Bridge into a hug. The two stayed in that hug for a few minutes before they both pulled away, "So when did you get back?" He asked as they both sat down on her bed.

"Not too long ago. But I was able to check my messages and such."

"And something's going on isn't it?"

She nodded, "My parents are having a party and invited all of you guys."

"I don't know if that's a good idea…remember last time?"

Syd grabbed Bridge's hand, "That was last time. This is this time. Don't worry."

"Alright."

"You think Sky will go?"

Bridge and Syd looked at each other and shook their heads, and then Syd added, "But I'll still get him to go."

"Of course." Bridge looked more serious as he looked into her eyes, "So how are you feeling?"

"I told you, I'm fine. It's just fine. No scratch or anything."

"Right. Sorry."

"Bridge, it's okay, don't worry about it."

She smiled at him until he smiled, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was just about to read this,"

"Alright, that works."

Bridge sat next to Syd on the bed while she picked up the magazine and started reading. She felt his arm pull her closer to him and his breathing slow, he must have fallen asleep. Syd moved closer to him and with Bridge holding her she read the rest of her magazine and tried to anticipate how the party would go the next day.


	2. Last Time Wasn't So Bad, Was It?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like…or not...the memory. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it._

**Last Time Wasn't So Bad, Was It?**

_Later that night_

Syd came into the Common Room. Z and Bridge were playing a card game and Sky was reading a book. Syd went over and sat done next to Sky, she put on her face that got Sky to say yes the fastest and looked at him, "Sky?"

She saw him glance out of his eye for just a brief second, "What?"

"Would you like to do something?"

Sky put down his book and looked over at Bridge and Z, then Syd and then back to Bridge and Z, "What?"

"Don't worry Sky, it's not that." Z said.

Sky raised an eyebrow, "What then?"

"Well…" Syd began slow, "You see my Mom is—"

"I'm not going to another of your Mom's party Syd. It was ridiculous last time."

"Oh it was not."

"Yes it was."

Syd stuck her lower lip out, "Please, it would mean a lot to me."

"No."

"But it really would. Besides, it'll be different, don't worry."

"You can't guarantee something like that."

"Please Sky?"

"No." Syd stayed in that same spot and after about twenty minutes of silence from either party Sky spoke, "Fine."

Syd smiled, "Thanks Sky." Then she got up, "Alright, that's everyone. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Z rolled her eyes and put the final card down beating Bridge, "Night Syd."

Bridge frowned at the cards and then looked up, "Yeah." He got up and stretched, "Night guys." He knew that Syd wanted to talk, he could tell from the look in her eyes. Besides he had patrol early the next day.

Syd was quiet as they walked back to her and Z's room. She was still silent as she went in; Bridge reluctantly followed her and let her stay in her thoughts. She would speak up when she wanted to.

She and Z had just come back from a mission. It was nice seeing both of them again, but especially Syd. He watched her sit down on her bed and pull Peanuts into her lap. He sat down quietly next to her. He only had to wait a couple more minutes before she spoke up, "Was last time really that bad?" She looked up at him her head tilted slightly.

"Well…I think it was different than what was expected and your mom…well…"

"What about my Mom?"

"I don't think she really likes me."

Syd paused before continuing, "That's not necessarily true."

"Come on Syd, don't you remember?"

Syd frowned but thought back to the last time they went to a party at her house.

_Syd was at home already and was there welcoming the different people in. Jack came by himself, Ally was supposed to be with him._

_"Jack, hey."_

_Jack and Syd hugged, "Hey Syd. Ally couldn't come, she wasn't feeling good."_

_"Oh. That's fine. I hope she gets better."_

_At this point her Mom had turned and noticed Jack. Jack was not exactly dressed up, but Syd was used to it, so she didn't think about it. "And you are?"_

_"Mom, this is Jack, remember he was the SPD Red Ranger."_

_"Oh yes, until you quit."_

_"Moved on." Jack said._

_"I wasn't aware that it was called that now."_

_"So then what do you do now that you are no longer the Red Ranger?" Her Father said._

_"I help distribute clothes and such to the poor."_

_"Oh." Her Mother said and then turned to Syd's cousin who was coming through the door, "Miranda dear, so wonderful to see you here."_

_"I just got in."_

_Jack looked at Syd and rolled his eyes. Syd giggled and then looked behind Jack, "I don't see them. They haven't come yet."_

_"I'll be fine." Jack said with a wink and then walked into the main room. Syd smiled at her parents and cousin and then greeted Miranda._

_It was only a few more minutes until Sky, Bridge and Z came in. Syd quickly introduced them._

Syd thought that the introductions had gone well. But then she remembered the important thing that had really caused the party to not go so well.

_Miranda had insisted on seeing Syd's new room. She had been gone for a year and knew that the room was remodeled. By the time Syd have come back so many things were happening._

_Sky was standing in a corner trying to ignore Rachel, one of Syd's friends. She was very insistent and if she wanted a guy, she went after him. And from her look she knew that Rachel wanted Sky. Syd then looked and saw that her mother was watching and not happy. No one ignored Rachel; she was the Mayor's daughter. On her way to try and salvage it she saw Jack sitting next to one of the Congressmen's wife. She believed that you were poor because it was your own fault and that you had to get out of it on your own. From the look on her face Jack was expressing his opinion about the opposite._

_Syd was torn, stop Jack or save Sky. Both situations would be hard to get._

_"What is she wearing?" Miranda asked, "It looks like a second hand outfit!"_

_Syd turned to see where she was pointing at, "That's Z, she's my friend!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she is. She's the SPD Yellow Ranger"_

_"And poor, why hang out with her? Oh Syd, don't you care about anything?"_

_"Look Mira—"_

_But Syd was stopped short. Bridge had been talking to Z and had now flipped onto his hands. They were in a corner, but…_

_"Is he going to join the circus?" Miranda laughed and was joined by Selena's laugh._

_"I don't know, but he wouldn't stop talking. I'm telling you Syd, you need to get rid of some of these people."_

_"Selena, Miranda, 'these people' are my friends. They're really nice alright."_

_"Syd dear, don't make yourself settle, please."_

_"I'm not—" Syd's eyes drifted back to Z and Bridge. Bridge flipped to stand back on his feet and in so doing he knocked into one of the waiters who was carrying drinks. Syd stepped forward but then stopped and covered her mouth, the drinks fell on top of her Mother completely wetting her dress._

_Hurriedly Syd got over to her Mother, as did her Father_

Syd shook her head at that memory, "Okay things didn't go too well. But that was a big deal party, so we had a lot of people there. But we don't have to worry about it now. This time it's only going to be us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I talked my Mother into it. She agreed as long as it was just us. So you see I think it will be fine."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure she wants me there?"

"I want you there and that's all that matters." Syd leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against Bridge's, "So don't worry. K?"

"Alright."

Smiling Syd leaned back against her headboard, "I should probably get some sleep."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Then get some sleep, and don't forget we have that extra early morning practice tomorrow."

"Alright. Night Bridge."

"Night Syd."

Bridge and Syd leaned together and shared another kiss. This one was longer and ended with both being breathless. Then Bridge left and Syd fell asleep soon afterwards hoping that all would go well the next day at dinner.


	3. Party Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it._

**Party Problems**

So far it seemed that everything was going well. Her Mother and Father, thankfully, hadn't invited so many guests like last time. Although her Mother hadn't been too happy on hearing that all of her friends were going to be at dinner; she hadn't asked Syd to not invite them, but…

It was only Jack and Ally. Ally had been to enough functions that she knew how to behave. Luckily she was good for helping Jack stay away from people that he shouldn't talk to.

"Hey Syd."

She turned to the sound of the familiar voice, "Z, Bridge, Sky! You guys are here!"

"Yes. We are." Sky looked tentatively towards the main room.

"Don't worry Sky, those girls aren't there."

"Come on Sky." Z smiled at Syd before rolling her eyes towards Sky who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Guys, no fighting please?"

"Don't worry Syd."

Sky and Z walked off leaving Syd and Bridge who was still standing outside. "Are you going to come in?"

"Are you sure your mom wants me here? I can always see you back at the base."

"Bridge, I told you that _I_ want you there, so it doesn't matter.

"Alright."

Syd smiled and held out her hand to him which he quickly took. The two walked in and went towards the one room that had been a disaster.

Looking around the room was definitely different from the last time. Although, some was the same. Sky was standing off in a corner with his arms folded. Her mother and father were both taken on the other side of the room and Jack, Ally and Z were in a conversation. Syd frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all.

All at once the door bell rang. Syd looked in confusion at her parents. Her mother smiled and made her way over to Syd, "Don't look so confused Syd. Definitely not a look to keep on, especially in front of guests."

She knew that Andrew, their butler, had already answered the door. Whoever was there would walk into the room in just a few seconds.

"Syd! So nice for you to invite us again." Miranda said and walked over to the blonde ranger.

"Miranda, Rachel, Selena? What are you guys doing here?"

"Your mother spoke of this, of course we came." Selena said.

Rachel leaned forward, "Especially since there will be guys."

"Guys?"

Then it hit Syd. Her Mother had 'casually' invited her close friends over and some men, just in case. She turned towards her mother who only shrugged and smiled at the three young girls.

* * *

_An hour later_

Syd looked around the room; this hadn't been what she had wanted at all. Why had her mother done this? Sighing she looked over at Bridge who was talking to Sky and Brandon, she smiled. Well Bridge and Sky were fine. Scanning the room she caught Jack talking to John, that was actually probably a good thing. Ally was talking to Selena, although she kept looking exasperated; she wondered when Ally would say something to them? Z also looked intent on a conversation. And Syd, she needed some air.

Syd made it out to the side terrace. It was beautiful. She could see her gardens covered in the silver moonlight. She knew that on the other side of the gardens was a pond.

"You okay Syd?"

Syd turned and saw Z, "Hey. I'm fine…it's just…my Mother promised me. She promised me! Just us! And then she goes and invites all of those other people! There is nothing wrong with any of you."

Z had a wry smile on, "Thank you."

"Z, I am serious."

"I know. Look it's not a big deal. And besides so far, it's fine. Jack is not insulting a Congress person. Bridge hasn't drenched your Mom. And Sky is keeping away from Rachel, thank goodness."

Syd smiled at Z, "Z, I didn't know that even the thought of another girl talking to Sky would make you so jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Oh really?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying, I think Sky might have kicked her out in a minute."

"Then you could go over and—"

"There is nothing going on between Sky and me alright?"

Syd raised an eyebrow, "Alright, if you say so."

"Now say it."

Syd rolled her eyes, "There's nothing going on between you and Sky,"

"Thank you."

"Just like there's nothing going on between Bridge and me."

Z opened her mouth to respond but before she was able to get anything out they both heard a scream. They both turned and looked at each other shock on their faces. Then they both headed inside.

They couldn't see as soon as they got in because there was smoke everywhere. The two began coughing and quickly shielded their faces with their arms. Before either was able to do anything they fell on the ground.

* * *

Syd felt someone shaking her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Z next to her although the other girls eyes were elsewhere, "Syd! Wake up! Hurry!"

Syd quietly spoke, "I'm up Z. I'm up."

Looking down Z smiled, "Finally."

"Hey." Z helped Syd up, "What's going on?"

"I woke up right before I woke you up. Come on; let's go check on everyone else."

"Wait, should we call SPD?"

"Right." But before Z could call anyone her communicator beeped, "Yes."

"Z, what's going on? Neither Bridge or Sky are answering theirs." Doggie said. "Where is everyone?"

Syd and Z exchanged a "Syd is with me, but…sir Syd and I were coming in from outside only to discover there was smoke, we ended up passing out and only came to just now.."

"Hmm…alright; go ahead and search, we'll monitor it from here. And back up is on the way. Be careful."

Syd and Z began slowly walking towards the room that the party had been held in when Syd stopped her, "Just a second, that's my Dad's office and the light is on."

"So?"

"My Dad never leaves the light on. It's only on when he's in it."

Understanding dawned on Z's face and she nodded, "Alright."

The two girls slowly walked to the office and Syd opened a hidden keypad, punched in a ten digit password and turned the doorknob. Z raised an eyebrow, Syd shrugged, "My Dad likes his privacy and he has certain documents that are to be kept safe. He made sure this room was unable to get in."

As soon as they opened the door they saw that smoke filled the room. Z and Syd both stood aside on either side of the doorframe to get out of the way of the smoke that was slowly emerging covering their faces too.

"Syd, does your Dad have a fan in their?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Hang on."

Syd waited and after a few minutes she was surprised to see the smoke was getting less and less until finally it was gone. She looked over at Z who was leaning against the wall, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I sent my clone in to get it taken care of."

Syd smiled and the yellow and pink rangers rushed into the office. "Did you see anyone?"

"No, but I didn't do a thorough search." Z nodded to the windows, "I thought you said it was unable to get in."

Syd smiled, "Unable to get in, I didn't say about getting out."

It was a pretty open office. There was a large ornate desk at the wall closest to the outside wall with a window on either side. To one side there was a closet and the other a small bathroom. There was a couch and a few chairs in the office as well. Syd went over by the desk and then towards the closet while Z checked the bathroom. As soon as Syd opened the closet door she saw her father's body on the floor.

"I found him!" She quickly checked his pulse; it appeared he was just knocked unconscious.

* * *

After they closed the windows they got a message from C Squad who was coming in for back up. They had just pulled up to the house so Syd sent them around to the back and lead them to her Dad's office. Once they were confident the two girls morphed and headed into the room that was most filled with smoke, the one with everyone in it.

They were finally able to get everyone out that they could find. Syd could tell right away who was missing from that room but they had to wait and have the whole estate searched.

Syd was standing against the wall watching the last two members from C Squad coming over to her. They were the last to report in and they were empty handed.

"Nothing?"

"No. Sorry."

"Thank you."

Z walked back over to Syd, "I'm guessing nothing."

"How's Jack, Ally and Sky?"

"Fine, they had a higher dose so it's taken them a bit longer to fully come around. What about?"

"No where." Syd felt a few tears well up in her eyes. "This is horrible."

"Is your Dad okay?"

"Yeah, he's being brought to the hospital, but…"

"Doggie has to know."

Syd nodded and with Z walked away from the noise, "Doggie, two people haven't been found anywhere. It's, "she swallowed, "Rebecca Drew and Bridge Carson."


	4. A Moment in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: So sorry that it's taken me so incredibly long to update. First it took me forever to figure out how to write any of my next chapters, then I started re-reading the Harry Potter series so that I could read through Half Blood Prince before I went to the Midnight showing, which the movie was absolutely amazing! Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that it won't take as long to get the next chapter up._

**Chapter 4-A Moment in Time**

Syd was sitting down next to her Father. This was horrible. Her Mother and Bridge were missing. Sky was still out, he apparently had gotten quite a bit into his system, everyone in that room had. Her Father felt horrible. He had gotten up to take care of a call from a business associate, and that was why he had been in his office.

"It's okay Daddy, don't worry. I'll find them."

Her Father nodded absently still staring. He was upset, just like she was. She looked around and watched as Z walked up to her, "They're still out." Z looked from Syd's father and back to Syd.

"I'll be back Daddy."

"Of course. Go take care of business."

Syd walked a little bit from everyone before Z spoke, "Did you ask your Dad yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to, but…"  
"Come on Syd."

"I know." Syd reluctantly went back to her Father, "Daddy, did you have any enemies?"

He looked at her, "You think one of them did this to me, to your Mother?"

"Daddy please, it could help us in the search."

"I'll have to go through some of my records first."

"Alright, but we're going to need to know as soon as possible."

"Right. Of course."

Syd smiled at her Father and walked back to Z, "He's going to go through his things. Are any of them waking?"

Z nodded, "I think Sky is. He seems like he's coming out of a deep sleep."

Syd looked up at Z who had her worried eyes trained on Sky. Smiling she knew that if they did not get together than she and Bridge would do everything in their power to get the two of them together.

Bridge.

Bridge was gone.

* * *

_Half hour later_

Sky slowly opened his eyes. It took him a second to remember exactly what had been going on. Then he remembered. Everything was going…well not fine when the room filled with smoke. He had caught Bridge's eye for just a moment before he could barely see. He quickly reached back for his morpher but before he could grab it he had started blacking out.

As soon as he started to sit up he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, "Hang on, not so fast."

He opened his eyes and saw Z right next to him with a slight smile on her face, "Z?"

"Since you're that confused I should really go and—"

Sky rolled his eyes and sat up ignoring Z's hand that had still been on his shoulder, "I'm not confused. I can see that you're Z, but…" He looked around, "What happened." He looked around and saw that he was lying on a medical bed in what must have been Syd's house.

"Someone caused all of us to black out. Syd and I didn't get it to bad because we weren't in this room. Jack and Ally only just woke up."

"That's good. What about Bridge?"

Z looked off toward another room and then back at Sky, "Syd's mother is missing."

"Well then we'll have to start a search party. I think—"

"Don't worry about that—"

"I am perfectly capable of continuing. We need to talk to Mr. Drew and see—"

"Sky don't worry we alre—"

Sky gave Z an annoyed look, "It's in the rulebook, and I know how to run this kind of an operation. What?"

"Stop interrupting me alright?" Sky raised an eyebrow at her but let her finish, "Good. Now listen Doggie already sent some back up in and Syd has already talked to her Dad, the thing is…Sky they took Bridge."

Sky felt his insides harden. Who had done this? Why had they taken Bridge? What had been the reason? Sky started standing up, "Sky, I think you should wait for a coupled of minutes before you get up and go and do something. Look Syd is getting a list of the enemies her dad has and then we'll go through that alright?"

"Fine." He let it out in a growl.

"Sky I don't know why you're so upset, just because Syd and I started checking things out…" Sky looked over at Z as she trailed off, "No, you're just frustrated because you were knocked out and one of your best friends was kidnapped."

The Red Ranger slowly sat up and this time Z allowed him, "Is anyone else hurt or injured?"

"No, and that's the odd thing, they grabbed Mrs. Drew and Bridge and that's it. So far they can't find anything that was stolen, no money gone. No ransom note. Nothing at all. It just doesn't make any sense."

Sky pursed his lips and thought for a few minutes, "Unless…unless as they were attacking they were surprised to find us here? Maybe they only wanted Mrs. Drew."

"Then why take Bridge, you guys were all there, everyone was knocked out."

"I think we need to question everyone regardless."

"Good point."

"How's Syd taking it?"

"How do you think she is?" Z gave him an incredulous look. "She's scared, upset, and she wants both of them back."

"We're going to have to make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

"I know." He began to move off to stand up and Z gave him a look, "What?"

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm fine alright."

He moved her hand away and stood up. As he did he felt his head swim and found himself loosing his footing. He felt Z's hands, one on his back and the other on his arm, pull him back down, "Sky are you alright?"

Shaking his head he closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them and looking up, "Yeah, what was that?"

"Whatever it is that they knocked us out with, it's reacted differently to people's systems. Kat's not sure why. She just knows people's reactions. Some have been sick, others…are still out."

Nodding Sky decided it was best to remain seated for a while, "Alright, well then I'll stay here for a bit longer."

"Do you want me to get anyone?"

Sky looked over at Z and the two's eyes connected. For a minute Z was the only other person there and then at the same time the two looked away. It was ridiculous. Sky knew the whole idea…he had a job to do and he couldn't afford anything to stop it. Squaring his shoulders he looked straight ahead, "Well I guess I'll wait here for a bit."

"Yeah, guess _you_ will."

He looked at her, "What?"

"Well, seeing as I can walk just fine, I think I'll go check on Jack and Ally again, and then finish helping Syd."

Z stood up and left the room. Sky raised an eyebrow at her reaction; he wondered what that was about?


	5. Lists and Complaints

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Puggles Master commented about the last chapter, I do apologize that it wasn't as best as it could be. I hope this goes better. So sorry that it's taken me so incredibly long to update. First it took me forever to figure out how to write any of my next chapters, then I started re-reading the Harry Potter series so that I could read through Half Blood Prince before I went to the Midnight showing, which the movie was absolutely amazing! I also went on a vacation. Hopefully I'm done with that. Thank you for those still reading this; I do appreciate you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that it won't take as long to get the next chapter up. _

**Lists and Complaints**

Syd had just gotten a list from her Father and she was looking at them when she heard a door slam shut; turning quickly she watched as Z came up to her looking very angry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Z replied without looking at Syd.

"Did Sky wake up?"

"He is awake," Syd saw the door behind them open and Sky came out. He had an eyebrow raised as he looked over at the yellow and pink rangers. He immediately began marching over to them, "I'm just not sure if he's all together there."

"Z!"

"What?" Sky was already behind Z and he looked angry. At that point Z looked at Syd, "What?" She turned around and saw Sky standing behind her. His expression turned from angry to stoic in a matter of seconds.

Turning to Syd he looked at the piece of paper in her hand, "Is that the list?"

Syd looked down at her list, "Yeah, this is it. He said if he thinks about anything else he'll let us know."

Nodding Sky started reaching for the list but before he got there Z opened her hand, "Can I see?"

"Sure."

Syd handed it to Z and Sky leaned in to look at the list as well. "Well, I suppose we should get started."

Z looked up at Sky and nodded, "You ready Syd?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to say good bye, alright?"

Sky nodded and then began walking off, "I'll make sure everyone else is ready to go."

Syd and Z watched as Sky walked away, "He's really upset isn't he?"

Z shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose."

"Syd, Z."

The two girls turned, "Hey Ally, Jack."

Jack went and pulled Z into a hug, "Glad you're okay."

Smiling Z nodded, "You too, both of you."

Ally nodded, "That was horrible. I am so sorry about your Mom and Bridge. But I'm sure you guys will find them."

"Do you guys have any leads?"

"We have to compare the testimonies of everyone." Syd replied, "But we do have this list, so…"

Jack, Ally, Syd and Z talked for a few more minutes before Syd left and headed to her Father's study. He looked up as she walked in, "Syd," he sat up a little straighter, "anything?"

"No, we still have a lot to do. And we'll be here to check things out again, doing another search, so you can't let anyone do anything alright?"

He nodded wearily, "Of course."

Syd moved to her Father's side and put her arm around him, "It'll be fine. I promise."

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks. Of course."

Giving a small smile she left and went back out to see that they were all getting ready to leave. Quietly she left, not really wanting to leave the house on the rare chance that her Mother and Bridge would magically appear. Knowing that was ridiculous she shook her head and caught up to Z.

* * *

Rebecca Drew woke up slowly. Her head was pounding so she kept her eyes closed. What in the world was going on? She rarely had headaches and if she did…"Jaymes!"

"Uh…"

That didn't sound like Jaymes. And…it didn't feel like she was on her bed. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a small, dingy, disgusting room. She, Rebecca Drew, was on the ground. Looking around she saw a couple of chairs and one door. One of the chairs was occupied by a young man. The Red Ranger. What was his name again? She thought for a minute before it came to her, "Bridge."

"Yeah, that's me."

She glared at him, "What have you done? Why am I here? Why did you take me? If it's a ransom you want…"

"Mrs. Drew, I didn't take you here. Why would I?"

"Well quite obviously, so you can take the money and then pretend that it's yours."

The poor man looked down at the ground before looking back at her, "I didn't take you. I'm a prisoner here myself."

"That's a likely story."

"It's the truth. First off how could I have gotten you out of there? Although really the first question should be why…why would I…which I wouldn't. Unless someone is controlling me…no, you know that's not it. It could be…"

The boy continued mumbling in nonsense. He may have been the Red Ranger, but that obviously didn't mean anything about his intelligence. He couldn't have been the one to take her. "Fine boy, don't be rude, stop mumbling and get over her and help me up."

"Oh!" He jumped to his feet and moved quickly in front of Rebecca and held out his hands.

Taking his hands she let him help her up. "Now since you didn't take me do you know who did?"

Bridge shook his head, "I woke up about ten minutes before you did."

"Well that's no help." She smoothed out her dress and then her hands moved to her hair to check on that.

The boy became quiet and Rebecca looked back at him just to see him move back to the chair he had been on when she had woken up. She understood why people would take her, but him? What was the point in taking him? He wasn't worth anything like she was. Syd? No, why take some silly boy when they could have very easily have taken Syd. Her darling little girl; Rebecca had no idea what Sydney saw in that simple, unintelligent, boy. And here she was stuck with him. "Have you thought of using that silly thing that allows you to become a ranger?"

Bridge looked at her with an odd expression on his face and shook his head, "No, they took it. Whoever that is. But don't worry because Kat will be able to track it."

"Who is this Kat that you speak of?"

"She works at SPD and she can do anything. She's really gre—"

"Fine. Whatever. How long will it take?"

"It shouldn't take long; we should be out in time at all."

"Good. I wouldn't want to be stuck in this filthy place any longer."

"Mrs. Drew, I—"

"Don't offer me anything but information about when we're getting out of here. I just don't want to hear it."

"I was just going to say—"

"Listen young man, I have a headache, I'm in a filthy place with poor company, and I have no idea how my daughter and husband are."

"I know; I was just going to say that I think Mr. Drew and Syd are fine."

She glared at the impertinent, pitiful boyfriend her daughter had chosen that had made no sense to her. He looked away and became quiet. Rebecca took another breath and hoped that the technician or scientist or whoever would find her immediately. She didn't want to be stuck here another minute.

All at once the boy jumped up and went and stood on his hands by the wall, "Whatever are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking?" As if that would help him at all, "Standing on your hands does not help one think. Although I suppose if there isn't much in there."

"Actually it has helped quite a bit."

"I don't find that likely."

He flipped back onto his hands, "It's helped me with lots of things in the past."

"Like stealing my daughter?"

His mouth dropped open before he responded, "I didn't steal your daughter."

"Bribe her?"

"With what?"

"So you are thinking about it."

"Look Mrs. Drew, I—"

But before Bridge could continue his statement the door to the room slowly opened. Rebecca stood; it was about time. It had taken way to long. She would have to talk to someone about that. She took a step in the direction of the door but was stopped short with what she saw before her.


	6. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy._

**Trust**

A tall dark haired man stood in the doorway. Bridge looked over to Rebecca who appeared frozen. He took a step in her direction but paused when he saw her face change to confusion. He looked from Syd's mother to the man and then decided to take a few steps closer to her. As he did Rebecca had recovered herself, "Derek Jameson!"

"Ah, Rebecca."

Bridge looked back and forth, they knew each other? "Wait. Who's Derek Jameson?"

Rebecca gave him a look and turned back to the man who remained in the door way, "So what are you doing here?"

"I am so glad that you are unharmed."

"Unharmed?"

"You brought us here?" Bridge finally spoke up.

Rebecca glanced at Bridge and then back at the man, "Did you?"

"Rebecca, I don't know what you mean."

"Well I was having dinner at my house and then the next thing I knew I was here."

"Oh…how odd."

Bridge raised an eyebrow, "Why is that odd?"

"Well I was at my country club and I woke up here only about ten minutes ago. I have been searching everywhere for someone to speak too, and I simply can't find anyone."

"Oh dear, perhaps we should look around together."

The two looked over at Bridge who nodded, "Yeah, I suppose we should."

As the man walked out the door, Bridge quickly waved his hand in front of himself so he could see Derek's aura; it was off. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something off in Derek.

After Derek disappeared into the hallway Rebecca spoke up, "What was that?"

He looked to Syd's mother, "What?"

"You, waving your hand…" She paused, looked towards the door and then back at Bridge, "is that your power? Like Syd's?"

"Yes. Well not like hers' because I can't do what she can, but yes because I do have a powe—"

"Alright. Let's go, unless you wish to stay here?"

Shaking his head at the sudden hostility in her voice, Bridge followed Rebecca from the dingy room. At first she seemed interested but then…After walking out the door he saw Derek a little bit down a small, dark hallway; he didn't exactly trust Derek Jameson, regardless that Rebecca Drew did. He would definitely stay with them; he didn't want to allow anything to happen. And something all together was wrong. He did need to think, but that would come as soon as he was able to.

* * *

Syd sat up on the couch in the Common Room. She was still reading all that she could on one of the people on her Father's list; it appeared that the person hadn't been in New Tech City for a long time; and yet…he was number one on her father's list. She felt her eyes start to close once more. She couldn't go to sleep just yet; she had just a bit more to go through his history. Her mother and Bridge were still out there, hopefully together.

Standing up she stretched and went slowly over and got herself some hot chocolate. She went back over to the couch and sat down picking up the list her Father had provided them with. Syd had already gone through the list, she had decided to start at the bottom and work her way up. Z and Sky were looking at the names and researching as well.

They had been missing for a day and a half now. It wasn't as long as other kidnappings and she knew that; but it didn't make it easier for her to look at it that way. Shaking her head she drew her thoughts back to her list, which was where the information would come from.

Scanning the list again she remembered all the alibis. Jard Thewis, in Atlanta for a business conference; he was in a room full of people all night. Mitchell Smith, he was actually off planet and so there wasn't a possible way for him to be there either. Jacob Richards, Tanner Myer, Beti Sturgis, William Worthington, he was out of the country, off the planet, in meetings, with more than one person. All the information continually swirled around in her head as she felt her eyes close again; this time she didn't think she had it in her to open them.

"Syd!" The petite blond woke up and found herself in the Common Room still. Shaking her head she looked around and saw Z sitting next to her, "Did you sleep out here all night?"

She felt herself frown, "I guess I did."

Z rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal, you'll be fine."

"Z, that's not what I'm worried about."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Z spoke up again, "I know Syd. Don't worry we will find your Mom and Bridge and they'll both be fine."

Syd sighed, she wasn't sure about this. After all when they had found Syd after her kidnapping…she looked back at Z, "I was going over all the guys and they all have legitimate excuses with people who can back them up. I mean, how are we supposed to figure it out? Did you guys find anything?"

Shaking her head Z looked off, "No, all of mine have alibis, reliable ones too."

"What about Sky's?"

"What about Sky?" They both turned to see Sky walking in with an eyebrow raised.

"Your list?"

"Nothing. Kat is still working where Bridges' morpher is; apparently someone jammed it." Sky frowned and sat down across from the two girls.

"They have to be somewhere." Syd murmured.

"Rangers report to the Command Center."

All three looked up to the familiar voice and quickly made their way to the Command Center. Upon entering they saw Kat standing next to Doggie, "Rangers, Kat has located Bridge's morpher."

A smile quickly found its place on Syd's face, "That's great, lets go."

"Rangers," Kat began waiting for them to look over at her again, "I'm not sure that Bridge is there."

"What do you mean?" Z asked glancing up at Sky quickly.

Doggie spoke, "We're not sure, but we want you to investigate."

The three nodded and then headed quickly out the door.

* * *

Bridge, Derek and Rebecca walked down the hallway; Rebecca was in the middle and Derek and she were in the middle of a conversation.

"And that's what you did after we split?"

"Yes. I decided to travel abroad. It was quite interesting."

Bridge was puzzled, split? How well did Derek and Rebecca know each other. Was it one of those relationships that they worked together? Or was it a romantic one? Why were the three of them together? Actually…Bridge thought back to right before he was knocked out.

_Z and Syd were still gone. Sky was sitting across from Bridge looking annoyed at the girl talking to him. Jack and Ally were a few seats down. Mr. Drew had just gotten up, excusing himself._

_Bridge looked at Sky, "Can you pass the rolls?"_

_Sighing Sky reached over and handed the rolls to Bridge, "There."_

"_Thanks."_

_All of a sudden he heard a scream. He and Sky looked at each other and then they looked down at Jack and Ally. Rachel was across from them and she was pointing at a figure in black. But before they were able to respond in any way the room began filling up with smoke. Everyone began coughing. _

_Bridge looked around hoping to see Syd. He glanced back over where Rebecca sat, she was gone! He quickly looked to the floor and then up where the window was. He saw her being dragged out. The person's face was covered and they wore all black._

"_Hey!" He called out and turned to move out of his seat, although he was going slower than normal. He just couldn't seem to cause any of his limbs to move exactly fast. But at that moment the person holding Rebecca jumped knocking her head against the window frame. When they pulled more firmly their long black sleeve ripped. On their arm was a black tattoo of a beetle._

_He found that he was almost out of his chair when he felt himself fall to the floor without ever hitting it_

Bridge looked over to Derek and Rebecca, something wasn't right. Derek's aura was off, the color wasn't right. Was there something not right about him? If so how was he going to be able to do anything when Rebecca as denying it.

He knew that he wasn't going to leave her, but…perhaps he had been wrong…maybe since Derek had just woken up…well maybe that was why. Bridge was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash off to the side of him. All three turned towards the sound.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked her hand to her chest.

"Probably nothing, let's get going."

"Don't you think we should see what it is?" Bridge asked.

Derek looked back ahead, "It could be something bad."

"I think we should have a look." Bridge firmly stated.

Derek gave a wide smile, "Let us ask Rebecca." He looked at her, "What do you think?"

Rebecca looked at Derek and then at Bridge. She then looked at where the sound had come from, she looked down at her hands and then back at Derek and then took a deep breath, "Let's look."

Bridge nodded, "Let's go."

"Wait! This is ridiculous, Rebecca you can't be serious."

"Derek, this young man is with us, we'll be fine." She turned her back on Derek and looked at Bridge, "Shall we?"

Bridge quickly nodded, still not covered from the shock with the difference between this statement and her rant from earlier, and turned to the sound. He slowly opened the door; he could feel Rebecca immediately behind him. It was completely dark in the room and so he began moving his hand along the wall looking for a light switch. As he was doing so he heard a gasp from behind him, turning around he felt rather than saw, Rebecca fall down next to his body. Before he could do anything he felt something hard hit him on the head before he lapsed into unconsciousness.


	7. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**Found**

Sky, Z and Syd slowly approached the building. It was an empty warehouse that stood on a street of many abandoned buildings. Since they weren't sure what was going on they were already morphed and in S.W.A.T. mode.

"Alright Syd, go to the north entrance, Z take east. I've got the south."

Syd and Z looked at each other before looking at Sky and nodding; they were all hoping that they would be able to find the morpher with Bridge. Z made her way to the east side, "I'm in position."

A few seconds later Z heard Syd, "Me too."

After another few seconds that seemed to last too long Sky spoke, "Alright, let's move in."

Z slowly went into the building and looked around, there appeared to be nothing there. Scanning quickly she found that nothing was there. She continued up the hallway; it was dark and quiet as she moved through it. It was a little eerie.

Just as she was about to head down the next hallway she heard Sky through the intercom, "Syd, Z, come over where I am."

The yellow ranger quickly located Sky and headed towards him. She didn't like the sound in his voice, something was wrong. Surely not Bridge! She felt a pang through her chest as she thought of her missing teammate. Sure he could be annoying, but he was nice. Syd wasn't going to take it well, and Sky! Until she reached the hallway that Sky was in she didn't realize that she had been holding her breathe.

"Z." The brunette turned back and saw Syd coming up, "Do you think?" The pain in her friends' voice was very evident. She was thinking of all the horrible things that could have befallen the Blue Ranger.

"I'm sure…Bridge will be fine Syd."

"Guys!" Turing around Z saw Sky step out of a room, "Come on."

The two girls hurried down the hall and cautiously stopped when they were by Sky. "What's going on?" Syd asked.

Sky held up a piece of metal that had been through a machine or something, as Z looked at it closer she realized that it was a part of Bridge's morpher. She felt her mouth drop open and Syd gasp. "Where…" Z trailed off not wanting to know the answer.

Syd took a small step closer to Sky, "Is…is he in there?" Z hadn't heard Syd sound so…broken before.

The red ranger placed a hand on Syd's shoulder, "Don't worry, he wasn't there. It was just some of his morpher."

"He's not?" The pink ranger asked relief flooding through her voice but then fear quickly took his place, "Just his morpher?"

"Yes, and not even his full morpher, which means someone doesn't want him found."

"Him or my mom." Syd looked off.

Z watched as Sky gently patting her shoulder and then turned to face Z, "We should do a thorough scan of the building and then head back. Kat might be able to figure something out."

Nodding the three went to work. Z found herself having a hard time, while they were scanning her mind was tossed up between Sky and Bridge and Rebecca. She wanted to help rescue Bridge and Rebecca, she wanted to make sure they were safe, but thoughts of Sky kept creeping up into her mind, which was annoying. She didn't want to sit and think about him like she had been doing. Z was glad that her blond friend was to preoccupied to notice otherwise who knows what she would have been going through.

* * *

Bridge slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him and realized that he was on the floor again. He didn't see or hear anyone, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anyone there. Very slowly he sat up while carefully glancing around. No one. There was no one else in the room, including Rebecca!

The man clad in blue jumped to his feet but realized it was a bit premature as he swayed. Leaning over he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his knees. After taking a few breaths he moved slowly to a standing position and looked around. He was in another room, he didn't think it was the same one; it had a couch in it and two wooden chairs.

He moved over to the door and tired opening it; it was locked. This whole thing just didn't make sense. He knew that he did need to get out of wherever here was. And where was Rebecca at? That wasn't good that he couldn't find her. Bridge decided to start looking over the whole room to see if there was something that he had missed. Even if it was just one little thing, it could be important.

As Bridge looked at everything in the room his mind wandered. He wondered if Syd was fine, he really hoped that she was. After all she wasn't even in the dining room when they got taken. She was out with Z, who was also hopefully safe. And Sky…Sky was there, but…Bridge hoped that everyone else was safe.

How could he have let himself get knocked over the head? Although, things happened and for all he knew…no he just wasn't paying attention like he should have been. And now Rebecca could be seriously hurt. He would find her…find her before anything happened to her. A mental image of the state he had found Syd in filled his mind. She had looked completely broken. She was bruised, burned. Tortured. That was not a pleasant memory. He wouldn't let that happen to anyone else.

He shook himself from his thoughts and pulled himself back to the present. There was nothing around this room, at least nothing he could find. It was time to leave. No one was around and even though the door was locked it didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to get out. Bridge started turning the door knob and pushing determined to get out.

* * *

"Z are you done?" Syd heard Sky asking over the intercom.

"Just finishing up, I'll be right out…" Z was quiet for a minute before she finished, "Guys, come quick."

Syd heard a gasp escape her lips as she began hurrying to where Z was. Could she have found her mother? Bridge? That would be wonderful if she had, but…somehow Syd had a feeling that Z had not found Bridge and it was something else.

The Pink Ranger ran into The Red Ranger while on the way there, "Hey Sky."

Both continued running as Sky spoke, "Syd." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "It'll be alright."

The petite woman glanced quickly up at the taller man before returning her gaze to the hall in front of her. "That's Sky." She knew that he was just trying to help. Bridge was like his brother. She, Sky and Bridge had developed as a team for a while and they had bonded, even though Sky hadn't smiled that whole time. In fact the first time he had smiled was after Jack and Z had joined the team. Syd frowned remembering that what made him smile was making her look like a drowned rat. It wasn't very nice…but it was a smile. And he opened up more, but not enough that he was going to say how worried he was about Bridge. No, he was going to keep that to himself. But Syd knew. Z knew. Anyone could tell, even with some of the comments that Sky had made.

Syd brought herself back to the present as her and Sky slowed down and entered a room. Z was standing there waiting for them. She turned around and pointed towards the floor by the opposite wall. Another gasp escaped the blond girl's lips, "That's the rest of Bridge's morpher!"

"That would mean that…" Sky trailed off.

Z looked back at them, "That Bridge isn't exactly traceable? I know."

The three moved closer to the morpher. Syd noticed something on it, "Ew, what is that?"

Sky picked it up, "I'm not sure."

Z took it from Sky's hand, "I think it might be blood."

"Blood!" Syd shrieked, "Are you saying that Bridge and my Mother could both be dead??!

"Syd, calm down." Z said placing the morpher in a container, "I wasn't saying anything. It might not be blood."

"But it could be, and that means…" Syd trailed off unable to finish that thought.

"Stop it Syd. Pull yourself together." Sky turned back to the door, "We're going to take it to Kat and see what she says about it."

The three rangers headed off. Now not only was Bridge and her Mother missing but his morpher wasn't with him. And on his morpher was blood! Blood! Which meant that either her Mother and Bridge were dead or they could be so well hidden that they wouldn't be able to find them again. They were missing and Syd wasn't sure how they could be found again.


	8. On The Trail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**On The Trail**

Kat took the two pieces of what used to be Bridge's morpher and started turning them around and examining them, "No wonder it took so long to find the morpher itself. The signal was so weak."

"Can you fix it?" Doggie asked standing off to the side with his paws clasped behind his back.

"Yes. It shouldn't take too long. The person didn't do too good of a job of breaking it."

"But what does that mean for my Mother and Bridge?" Syd asked not taking her eyes off the damaged morpher.

"Hmm…well there were no bodies so there is a chance that they're both alive." Doggie said. "Have you found no one that could be responsible?"

"Well no…" Syd trailed off trying to think if there could have been a loophole with anyone.

"Wait," Z said. Syd and Doggie looked at the Yellow Ranger but she was looking at Kat, "there are some…well there is I think blood on the morpher. There's at least something."

Kat pulled the morpher closer, "You're right." She looked at Doggie, "I'm going to analyze it and see what it is. It might not be blood at all. I'll let you know what I find."

"Good." Doggie watched as Kat left and then he turned his attention back to the three rangers, "I think you should perhaps look over those lists again, or talk to different people."

"Sir," Sky started and then looked at Doggie, who as soon as he nodded Sky continued, "I would like to look more around in that area."

"That would be a good idea." Doggie nodded, "Alright, but I want Z to go with you. Syd, perhaps you should first talk to your Father again and then try the list."

The three Rangers nodded and quickly took off.

* * *

Sky and Z quickly found themselves at the location where they had found Bridge's morpher in pieces.

"I think we should split up and check the different buildings, see if we can't find out anything."

Z raised her eyebrow, "Just split up in general?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe we should go into a building together and then split up."

"Then we won't cover as much space in a short amount of time."

Nodding Z looked around at the buildings, "Perhaps, but we also wouldn't necessarily be as close to the other person."

"Can't handle yourself?"

"No, I didn't say that. I just meant, we don't have time to mess around. Bridge could be…"

"He's not." Sky cut off Z sharply and turned the other direction, "Fine we'll search the buildings together. Let's go."

"Sky…" Z reached out for him but he shrugged it off and took off into the nearest building.

Z hurried forward after the Red Ranger. Once they got to the door they slowly entered. "I'll check upstairs, you check down."

"Alright," Z replied. She walked a few steps forward and then turned to see Sky heading up the stairs. He looked at her and nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

Meanwhile Syd was going over all of the notes that Sky, Z and herself had put together on the people that had been on her Father's list. She didn't see one single thing here that led to something else. Unless…did someone else that worked for one of them do it? That would take forever to figure out.

Syd set down the list, picked up Peanuts and thought for a couple of minutes. Was there someone that her Dad could have missed? There hadn't been any call, no notes, nothing really that had been sent to her Father. Did that mean that perhaps it wasn't an enemy of her Father's?

The petite blond gasped as she realized something that hadn't occurred to any of them. She put Peanuts back on her bed and quickly left her room. Glancing at the time she realized that her Father should be home very soon and if she wanted to get him before he took off again…she needed to hurry.

Her Father had been…not taking this too well. He still went to work, but Syd suspected that had more to do with getting his mind off of the possibilities that could have happened to his wife. He was a good, practical business man. He wasn't heartless and she knew that his decision to keep working wasn't something that a lot of people agreed on, not with your wife missing, but he told Syd that he knew SPD would be able to find her and being at home hadn't been helping him out.

Syd shook herself from her thoughts when she pulled up to her family's drive way. She spotted her Father's car and quickly went inside and to his office. Knocking quietly on his door she waited for his answer, "Yes?"

"It's me Daddy."

"Syd, honey, come in."

The Pink Ranger slowly opened the door and stepped into her Father's office. She remembered briefly the different times she had come in it to talk to her Father about different things, when she wanted to switch schools, when she wanted to go off planet to film one of her first movies, her first dance, her first date, SPD, and then the most recent, telling her parents about her and Bridge.

She refocused on the here and now and saw that her Father was in the middle of signing a piece of paper. Once he was done with the signature he looked up, "What did you need?"

"Well, have you heard anything?"

"No." He looked down at the piece of paper in front of him and frowned, "I'm sending a letter to a few of my business partners to see if they will help."

"Daddy, SPD will take care of it, we'll find Mom."

"I know that you will do everything, but if it's a ransom…I've got to pay it. I was quite ready to do so when you disappeared, although no one sent anything, but…"

"Oh. I see."

"It's a precaution, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find your Mother…and Bridge."

Syd felt a frown forming on her face, what was so wrong with Bridge? She didn't really have time for _that_ particular discussion right now. "Daddy, have you considered that it's not one of _your_ enemies?"

Her Father raised an eyebrow, "Not one of mine? I don't think I follow."

"What if it was someone with something against Mom?"

"You think that they're purposely out for your Mom and not to get me?" Syd nodded and waited for her Father's response to that, "Well then they would have what they wanted. How are we going to get her back? They won't ask for ransom."

"I'm not sure, but…well I thought it was something to look into."

"What about the list I gave you?"

"Z, Sky and I went through that list, we talked to them and people near them, friends, acquaintances, even enemies, and every one on your list are accounted for."

He exhaled slowly, "For your mother? I don't know…" He trailed off and stared blankly ahead.

"Can you think of anyone envious of her? Or an old acquaintance that showed up recently from nowhere? Perhaps an old friend or an old roommate?"

"I can't at the moment, although…"

"What?"

"Well I can have a run down about those who called at the door and on the phone, perhaps something will come up there."

Syd smiled, "Can I help?"

* * *

Rebecca woke up, this time not calling anyone. She remembered even before she got up that she was stuck in a place that she definitely did not want to be in. The only question right now was where were they? She slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking around, she didn't recognize anything.

"Ah, good you're awake." She looked over and saw Derek sitting near her, "I was starting to get worried."

"Where are we?"

The room was a lot nicer than the one she had first woken up in. Unlike that one this had carpet and the walls were nice, there was even a window. A window! All she had to do was look out of it to figure out where she was. "I woke up here and you were still out."

"You were knocked out too?"

"Of course I was. Don't you remember who hit you?"

Rebecca tried to remember who had hit her from behind, "I…don't remember…well, I don't know."

Derek looked down, "It's probably better that you don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Well…look I hate to tell you…you know what, why don't we wait on that until you're feeling better?"

Rebecca frowned, so what, did he think she was weak? The time flashed back to her memory when she was in the lab with Kat. They had all been so worried about making sure everything was just right while they worked. The whole team had been there, she shook her head. She didn't want to think back on those times. She didn't want to remember working at the same place her daughter now did. It was different. Completely different. "I'm fine, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Rebecca? Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, I wish to leave this place."

"I can't do anything about that. In fact only one person can."

"Oh really?" She was getting irritated; Derek was speaking cryptically, which was annoying.

"Rebecca dear, someone is responsible for all of this." He gestured with his arms.

"Derek, who?"

"I saw them when you were knocked out. I could scarcely believe it myself."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is it someone you know?"

"Someone we both know."

"And who is that?"

"Bridge."


	9. Conclusions and Suspects

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. Bridgette and Cari, hope you like the part when Bridge meets her parents…well some of it. _

**Conclusions and Suspects**

Rebecca felt her own mouth drop open at that piece of news. Bridge? Bridge did this? She contemplated the idea that he could be capable of something like this and realized almost immediately that he couldn't. He worked with SPD, and except for a few exceptions they were all basically good, none of them were evil at least. And remembering all the times that Bridge had done good things…no, not Bridge.

If it wasn't Bridge, then why was Derek saying that it was? It didn't make any sense. Her mouth closed and she frowned, which involved a little pout. One that her husband loved, one that Syd had inherited.

Syd, her darling daughter, she would get them out. Though she would much rather her daughter not be involved. However her daughter didn't listen to her. She was happy when she first joined it, but then…

Rebecca knew she didn't have time to think about that right then, she needed to figure out what Derek was talking about. He had lied to her, and he looked…he looked like he actually was expecting her to believe him. If he lied about Bridge kidnapping them, then…she heard herself gasp. It was Derek!

He had taken her. She stopped that thought process, why would he take Bridge?

"Rebecca, what's the matter?"

"Just give me a minute Derek; I'm trying to process it."

"Of course, that is a hard thing to realize."

Hard thing to realize? Of course, Bridge being the culprit, which he wasn't.

Bridge was her daughter's boyfriend, and he was a ranger. He had already done so many things, why would he have kidnapped her? Even though she didn't want to admit it he was a good guy.

Now Derek…he was…well at least he had been good. He had gotten upset at her for breaking up with him. In fact Derek had gotten _very_ upset at her, of course she had done it at just the perfect timing because there was a knock at the door and she was able to quickly answer, not that Derek would have hurt her. Would he?

Someone had kidnapped her. Kidnapped her and Bridge. They were the victims. Was Derek really kidnapped too like he said? Or was he the kidnapper?

"Rebecca dear, you're worrying me."

She brought herself back from her thoughts and looked at Derek, "I'm fine. I just…he seemed like he really had wanted to help."

"I know, but sometimes, sometimes appearances can be deceiving."

"That is true."

"So Derek, perhaps we should try to get out of this room. Why don't you try, my head still hurts."

Alright."

"I'm going to sit down for a while until it stops."

"Of course."

She smiled and waited. When he didn't move she tilted her head to the side, "Derek?"

"Oh. Right, I'll try the doors."

"Try that in there first."

"The bathroom?"

"There might be another door out over on the other side."

"Right."

Rebecca waited until Derek disappeared into the bathroom to quickly go to the window and look out. She had to be in a house, well at least there were other houses around the building she was in. Perhaps this was an old house? Maybe one that wasn't used very often. However that didn't comfort her too much considering that if it was the case the likelihood of being found easily was not so likely. Her eyes moved to the street and she saw a few cars, but not too much. Not a busy street. That wasn't good. She didn't really recognize the area, not that it would help even if she did recognize it.

"Rebecca?"

Turning quickly she saw Derek standing at the bathroom entrance, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking out the window of course."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Raising an eyebrow she crossed her arms, "Why?"

"Because…well what if they're watching and they do something."

"Bridge?"

"Yes, he is apparently very good, so I think we should be careful."

"Right. Well then figure out a way to open that door."

"Why bother? It's probably locked."

"Fine, perhaps you're right." Rebecca moved to the door and turned the knob, which was unlocked! "It appears as though you're wrong, let's go."

She strode out of the door and was pulled up short with what she saw. Instead of the quiet abandoned hallways, there was now carpet and two people walking down the hall. Derek grabbed her and pulled her back into the room, "Do you see why we need to be careful?"

"Careful? That was not the hall we were in before."

He stroked her hair, "Rebecca darling, don't fret."

"About?"

"You know."

"Derek, did you check the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Please check again."

"I already did."

"Please, for me?" She looked up at him and he nodded and went back into the bathroom. As soon as he was in there she quietly opened the door and slipped out.

* * *

Syd was sitting in the security room at her parents' house. They had been running through the tapes and still hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. In fact it was getting a little boring. She knew that she shouldn't feel bored, but Sky and Z were out searching and she was just here. Sure she was searching, just a different way, but she wanted to be doing something. To get her Mom back. To get Bridge back.

Bridge and her Mother. Were they together in the same room? That would be interesting. Considering what happened when she brought Bridge over to introduce him as her boyfriend.

_"Syd do you think they're really going to like me?"_

_"Of course, how can they not like you? Besides, since when did it matter if people liked you or not?"_

_"When I heard that I'm meeting your parents. I just…"_

_Syd stopped and put her finger up to Bridge's lips, "No, I don't want to hear doubt in yourself, that's ridiculous and you know it."_

_"Alright, fine." He smiled at her and she moved her finger and leaned up as he moved down and their lips met._

_She then pulled away and grinned at her boyfriend, "Come on. I can't wait!"_

_They made their way up to the door and she rang the bell. They were quickly greeted and shown into the front room. After sitting down they only had to wait for a couple of minutes for her parents to enter the room._

_Syd and Bridge stood up and Syd gave both her Mother and Father a hug. Once through she pointed to Bridge, "Mom, Dad, this is Bridge, my boyfriend."_

_Her Father reached over and shook Bridge's hands. After doing so he raised an eyebrow, "Gloves?"_

_"Oh, yeah, see because of my power I wear gloves to—"_

_"Your power?"_

_"Yes, you see it helps—"_

_"Would anyone care for something to drink?" Her mother asked. Syd turned and glared at her Mother wondering why her parents were behaving as such._

_"Water please." Bridge said._

_Syd nodded, "I'll just have water too."_

_Her Mother nodded and then nodded to one of the servants, "The usual for Mr. Drew and I."_

_Jaymes nodded and left the room. And from there nothing seemed to go right. Bridge was very nice, as usual and in fact he was even more so. But it seemed that no matter what he did her parents had decided in advance not to like Bridge. Finally it was time to leave; Syd couldn't wait to get Bridge out of there and away from her parents._

_Once they were heading back to the base Syd spoke up, "Bridge are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, fine."_

_"I don't know what happened; I don't understand why they behaved like that."_

_He shrugged, "Don't worry about it."_

_"I will too worry about it. They shouldn't have done that, it was rude."_

And it had been rude. Syd didn't understand, still didn't understand, why her parents had reacted as such. They weren't usually such snobs. In fact until recently they had always been very supportive of SPD. What could have caused them to…hate it?

"Wait a second."

Syd snapped back to the here and now and turned to her father, "What?" She looked back at the screen and saw a tall dark haired man, "Who's that? Do you know him? Daddy?"

"No, I don't know him, but I've never seen him before."

The two watched as the man handed Jaymes something and appeared very adamant about it. Then the man walked away and Jaymes shut the door and walked off.

"I think we should talk to Jaymes."


	10. More Dead Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do apologize for the delay in updating. I was re reading Twilight and New Moon in preparation for New Moon, which I thought was absolutely amazing! If I don't update, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays._

**More Dead Ends**

Syd sat in the chair by her Father's desk waiting for him to return. He was doing something for work and then together they were going to talk to Jaymes. Surely he had to know something…anything. Syd felt her breath catch as she contemplated another dead end. She couldn't handle that…it was too much. Bridge and her Mother were out there somewhere, and yet, what if…

She shook her head; she wasn't going to think about that, it would only cause her more pain. They hadn't heard anything yet from Sky and Z and that worried Syd. What if something happened to them? Once more, more of them gone…

No.

She had to stop thinking so negatively. It wasn't going to help and it was only going to make things worse. She had to be positive. Besides it hadn't been that long since they were looking…but long enough. No…positive.

Usually she could be…but…

She was startled from her thoughts as she heard the office door open. Walking slowly through the door was her Father.

"Hey Daddy."

"Syd. How are you?"

She shrugged and he smiled a small, knowing smile, "And you?"

"As well as I could be." He walked over and sat down at his desk, "Jaymes should be in here in a minute."

"Alright." Syd was quiet for a minute before she said something that had been in her mind, "What if Jaymes doesn't know anything about this man? What if he's good?"

Her Father looked at her startled by her questions, after a few seconds his started expression changed to understanding, "Syd, honey, I know you and your friends will find them."

"Daddy, Sky and Z haven't contacted anyone yet…if they're gone…and then Mom and Bridge are missing…maybe worse."

"Syd, don't worry. I'm sure Sky and Z are just fine; perhaps they're closer than you would think and they can't contact you for whatever reason. As for your Mother and Bridge…well I think they'll be fine too."

The Pink Ranger could see that although her Father said that, he was just as worried about her Mother as Syd was. He was trying to comfort her, she smiled, "Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome." There was a knock at the door, "Yes?"

The door was opened and Jaymes stood there, "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes, please come in."

The older man walked in, "What can I do for you?"

Syd watched her Father as he turned on the video; she then turned and watched Jayme's face while the part played. Once over Jaymes looked at them confused, "I'm afraid I don't understand Sir."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"He said his name was Jason Jones. He wished to speak with Mrs. Drew."

"And?"

"Mrs. Drew was out; I explained that she was unable to see him at the time and for him to come back. He then handed me the paper and insisted I give it to her as soon as possible. Mrs. Drew was back in a couple of hours and I gave her the paper he had handed me."

"Jaymes, you wouldn't have happened to see what was on that paper did you?" Syd asked already knowing the question would get her nowhere.

"Of course not."

She heard her Father let out air which he must have been holding in, "Thank you Jaymes."

He nodded and left. "I suppose that's a dead end."

"I bet that guy, whoever he is, is the reason behind all of this."

"I suppose, but…who is he and what did he want with my wife?"

"So, you've no idea? Mother never said anything?"

He sat and thought about that for a few minutes before shaking his head, "No, nothing."

Syd pursed her lips. This just wasn't fair. How were they supposed to find them? She exhaled, "I think I'll try calling them again."

She barely noticed her Father nodding as she left the room.

* * *

Z finished looking around at yet another building; there was still no sign of Bridge or Mrs. Drew. This was just not good. She couldn't imagine not seeing Bridge again, and Syd…she shook her head thinking of her friend. She wouldn't handle this well. Her thoughts then shifted to Sky, she knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it well either. Sky and Bridge were close, Sky looked out for him and to him Bridge being taken captive meant a failure on his part.

She sighed as she went back downstairs to find Sky; they had decided to keep silent so that way if they came across anything they would be able to more easily sneak up on them. Of course they would have to get a hold of Doggie soon enough…but…

"Z, I assume you found nothing?"

"Yes, and Sky, what now? This was the last building."

"Perhaps we missed something."

"Missed something? Like what?"

"I think we should go back over everything."

"We can't waste time. We should step—"

"Waste time?" He practically growled at her.

"Calm down and think it through clearly. Take a step back Sky."

She said it firmly while Sky glared at her before nodding and stepping backwards. She could tell that he had relaxed enough to think things through again.

"His morpher was in this area…you think they set it up?"

"That's an obvious answer." She muttered and then sighed, "Alright, so Bridge and Rebecca aren't here. They have to be somewhere."

"They haven't been taken off planet, we're keeping an eye on that."

"Let's go back and tell Doggie, Kat and Syd, and then go from there."

Slowly Sky nodded and the two headed back to base.

* * *

Her heart was beating loudly, hopefully it would quiet down. She knew that he was right behind her, but…no, he probably hadn't left the room yet…she hoped. If he realized that she was onto him that wasn't going to bode well. She knew he was strong, and she was not a fighter. She had to find out where Bridge was…but this place was huge. She figured from the window she had just looked out of that she was on the third floor. But most of the rooms she had glanced in seemed to be empty.

She knew that rescue would come. Syd, and her ranger friends would help.

Ranger friends.

She needed to stop thinking like that, and yet…it was hard too. Those ranger friends were the reason—Rebecca was pulled from her thoughts as a loud noise sounded behind her. Gasping she turned around with her hand on her heart. She moved quickly to a side hallway and waited hoping that whatever it was that made that loud noise would go in the other direction…unless it was Bridge. At least he could do something.

Lucky for her they didn't stop and look down this hallway, unfortunately she didn't know who they were and she had a pretty good idea that they worked for Derek. After they passed she slowly made her way down the hallway she was in; there were a couple of doors at the end and she had to try them.

Going into the first one she saw that it was a bedroom…or…there was a bed in here so one would assume. It was broken down, so it shouldn't be called a bedroom and yet…

Shaking her head she turned back and slowly headed out of the room, she didn't have time to debate whether a room was a bedroom or not. Right now she needed to find Bridge—

Surely Derek wouldn't have killed him. Would he? Maybe he already did. Maybe running away had done it.

No, Bridge just had to be alive; there was no way to look at it. Scientifically yes, there was, but she wasn't going to go that route.

Rebecca looked back down the hallway to make sure no one was there, she didn't _see_ anyone but that didn't mean anything. He could be silently moving down the hallway…silently making his way towards her…shivering she opened the door hoping that perhaps she would see Bridge.


	11. A Clue Comes Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do seem to be doing this a lot and I apologize. I ended up getting pneumonia right after Christmas and I'm just now feeling better. I hope to go back to how I used to be when I would update. I will try my hardest. Thank you for those who are still reading and being patient with me._

**A Clue Comes Forth**

"Sky, that's it." Sky moved back into the last room Z had checked, "Sky!"

He came out and looked at her, "What?"

"Don't be mad at me. We have looked everywhere. They aren't here. Nothing is here."

Sky shook his head and went into another room. This time Z went to the door way, "So help me Z—"

"What? Look I know you're upset about Bridge, guess what so am I? Look at Syd, she's lost two important people. But stop and think about what you're doing."

He didn't say anything but he thought about what she said. Looking in these rooms again weren't going to make either of them magically appear. In fact this was probably wasting time at trying to get something else taken care of.

He exhaled slowly, "Fine, let's go back to the base."

A smirk flittered across Z's face as she realized that he also meant 'You're right', but then changed back to a softer expression, "Come on."

He nodded and slowly moved after Z picking up speed as he went.

Sky missed his best friend, as annoying as he could be, he still liked him. If only he had kept his eyes open just a bit longer or morphed sooner, everything would be so much easier. But of course it wasn't. He didn't know how he could help his friend, which was…he shook his head, he had to just continue. He couldn't give up. He would find Bridge.

They got back to the base and found Syd waiting for them in the hall outside the Command Center. They both looked at her, "Kat told me you were on your way back. She and Doggie are in Kat's lab. She wants us to go there."

As they headed over to the lab Z looked at her friend, "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'll explain when we get there."

Z nodded and patted her on the back. Doggie and Kat were both in the middle of a conversation when they entered. Doggie turned towards the three rangers, "Good, you're here. First, Syd would you go first?"

Nodding she looked at everyone and then started, "My Dad and I looked through the tapes at the front door and the phone conversations. We found one guy came to the door just before they were taken, he wanted to speak to my Mother. Jaymes took a message, but he didn't look at it. The man's name is Jason Jones. But no number, and…Kat is going through everyone's name, but I don't think it is his name."

Sky nodded, "We found nothing at all."

"Yeah, the entire place was empty."

"Well I have some good news." Kat held up Bridge's morpher which was now fixed, "There wasn't any blood, it was a chemical that was meant to jam the signal. I was able to remove it and fix his morpher."

"That's some good news." Syd said smiling a bit.

"Hey, we'll find them, don't worry." Z said then looked back at Doggie, "So now what?"

Doggie thought for a minute, "I think we should see if Kat can find matches to that name and then go from there."

"Permission to go back to my house?"

"Yes."

Syd turned and left the room while Sky and Z headed to the Common Room. They both quietly sat down on the couches. "How are you?" She asked Sky.

He shrugged, "How am I supposed to be? We have to wait to hear if Kat can find the name Jason Jones? Those are both very common names."

"Come on, Kat will be able to work it out alright?"

"I know."

* * *

Syd made it back to her house. She started to go in but stopped. She didn't want to be in there, not again. Recently the house only had given her bad memories. She went to the gardens and began walking around them. They were really quite lovely. She enjoyed being around all these flowers, they were really pretty. She remembered when her mother had first walked through the garden with her. She was three and the walk didn't seem to take long at all because Syd was blown away by all the pretty flowers she had only seen from a distant. Before that she couldn't really remember because she was too young.

What had made her Mother suddenly become so upset and…well mean towards all her friends? She hadn't always been like that. In fact her mother was a bit odd, but she told school, why would she behave like a complete rich snob at times?

That was something she was definitely going to have to ask her Mother if she came back. Syd shook her head, not if, but when she came back. Thinking that way brightened her up just a bit.

She brought herself back to the here and now and saw that she was out of the garden and instead by the window through which her Mother and Bridge were kidnapped. As she slowly stepped closer something flashed from the ground reflecting the sunlight into her eyes. After blinking a few times she saw that there was a gold pen there.

A gold pen?

That didn't look like hers…or…maybe, just maybe it was a clue?

No, it couldn't be. Why didn't anyone see it before?

But…

* * *

Bridge heard the door open; he looked around and realized that even if he wanted to he couldn't go anywhere, he couldn't even see anything. He was tied to a chair and he couldn't speak or see. He wondered if it was Derek coming back. He knew there was something off about his aura.

Too late now.

Now Rebecca was who knew where having who knows what done to her. The image of Syd when he and Z had found her and Zeni.; Zeni was already almost dead. Syd. He shuddered thinking about what she had been through. He didn't like that either girl had been tortured, or even all those people who had died, but it was different seeing Syd laying there, so helpless.

All at once the blindfold was off his eyes and he looked around and saw Rebecca untying the gag in his mouth.

Once she got it off she began working on his knots, considering her profession before and after he realized this made sense. "Rebecca! You're safe."

"Yes. He was trying to get me on his side. Believing that _you_ did all of this."

"I didn't."

"I know. And I also know that it was Derek."

"I _knew_ his aura was off." Somehow she was finished untying him and he stood up, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for trying."

Bridge nodded, but was a little surprised, this was not the Rebecca he had met, or was around just a bit ago. But before he could say anything he looked around, "Where is he?"

"I suspect he's looking for me."

"Then we should get going." Bridge moved over to the door and peered out, "There's no one, let's go." He moved forward with Rebecca right behind him.


	12. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Understanding**

Syd looked over at Z who was just as quiet as she was. She wondered when Kat would know about the pen. Looking around again her eyes rested on Sky who was pacing, again. It really annoyed her when he did that. She didn't know why he couldn't just stand and wait.

"Sky, must you?"

He looked over at her with an eyebrow already raised, "Must I what?"

"You know very well what. Please stop pacing. Just…just stand still for a bit." He rolled his eyes and continued his movements. "Sky I saw you roll your eyes at me."

All that came from him was a loud sigh and even though she couldn't see his face at the moment she knew he had rolled his eyes again. She started to take a step closer when Z spoke up, "Don't. Alright. We're all worried."

"Doesn't mean he has to annoy me."

"Syd look, it's not that big a deal, look away if it's bothering you."

Her mouth fell slightly open for a moment before she recovered herself, "That's just…well that's just…Z."

Z gave her a look, "Gonna finish that thought Syd?"

"Well now maybe I don't want to."

The yellow ranger gave her a small smile, "It's going to be alright Syd, don't worry. Kat will figure out about the pen and we'll…we will find them alright?"

Syd nodded, still not quite convinced and folded her arms.

"Really, I mean it, don't worry." Her brunette friend placed her hand on Syd's shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'm trying. Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know."

Those words from Z seemed to calm her down just a bit more than before. Her body was still rigid and she could feel the tension throughout her body. She hadn't voiced her other fears to the others, the one regarding Bridge and her Mother being tortured like she had been. She couldn't handle even the idea of something happening to them. Thinking about what had happened to her, to everyone regarding that man…it gave her no hope. Z offered a bit, just a bit and she wanted to desperately hang onto it, it was just so hard.

* * *

Bridge and Rebecca finally found the stair case and were quietly making their way down them. It was a back stair case, something Bridge hadn't heard of before, so he felt more than a little lost. There was carpet on them to keep the footsteps down so it was good for them, however that also meant anyone else could be walking on them. They needed to hurry and get out of there before they were attacked. If they got that fog…or whatever it was again they would be out for the count and then who knew where they would end up.

Bridge looked behind him as Rebecca quietly stayed near him. It was quite odd working in this close proximity to Syd's mother, especially with all the hostility as of late.

He saw another door and decided to try that on. He started turning the handle on the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you trying that door? Shouldn't we stay on the stairs to the bottom floor?"

Bridge looked back, "Normally yes, but…we need to get more of a bearing. I mean I don't think these stairs are the main stairs for here."

"Of course not, they're servant's stairs. It's an older house, although I'm sure this was build to a certain specification. The servant's stairs are for the whole house."

Nodding Bridge turned back to the door, "And anyone can sneak up on us, which we don't want. Plus we need to find the front door."

"I know."

The Ranger only nodded and turned the knob; thankfully it was open and he was able to head into the room followed by Rebecca. It was a rather large room with couches and chairs. He then heard some noise coming closer, "We should go…quickly." Bridge said moving towards the side of the room where another door was. Quickly he pulled Rebecca into another room and shut the door just as the outside door opened.

He held his finger up to his girlfriend's mom who nodded and the two listened closely.

"He said we can relax for a few minutes." A deep male voice said.

"Oh did he? Are you sure?" A softer voice asked.

"Go ask him yourself."

There was silence for a few minutes before a female voice responded, "No, I'll take your word for it."

"Good, let's watch something while we wait."

The sound of a movie filled the room. Bridge looked around the room and noticed that it was a small storage room. "I think we're safe in here for now."

"Good."

After a few minutes Bridge looked over at her, she didn't seem so intimating now. In fact Bridge felt almost comfortable being in the same room with her, about as comfortable as being with your girlfriends' mom would make you. "So you know Derrick?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he holding you hostage?"

Rebecca looked around the room and shook her head, "I knew that he wanted me, but…"

"You knew that he was after you? Did your husband or Syd know?"

"No, he came a few weeks ago to our house and left a note for me. It was demanding that I go back with him." She shook her head, "utter nonsense."

"Go back with him?"

"He and I were engaged at one point. But…he really started to get on my nerves and well; I broke things off with him?"

Bridge felt his eyebrow raise but before he could hide it he realized that Rebecca had noticed it, "Sorry."

She gave a small laugh, "Don't be. Truly, it wasn't ridiculous, although I suppose the way I responded sounded as such. He became very demanding and controlling. So I left."

"And that's it?"

"I wanted to do something else with my life, and I saw SPD, that is why I joined."

Bridge nodded, "That makes sense, but…"

"What?"

He took a deep breath and looked at Rebecca, "Why do you not like SPD or…me?"

Syd's mother looked down at the ground before looking straight at Bridge, "Don't tell me you can't forget what she looked like after that horrible mission. How she almost didn't make it back?"

Bridge did remember. He remembered picking up her limp body and thinking that she could die at any moment. "Yeah…" he softly replied.

"You _do_ remember, don't you? It…hurt you?"

Bridge looked up at Rebecca, "Of course it did. Even if Syd and I were just friends I would still have been worried about her. But I do care about Syd, a lot."

"I think that's…it's very reassuring, but I still don't want you with her."

Bridge exhaled, "Of course."

"Listen, I don't want you with her because if she's with you then there's no way I'll get her away from that danger. Sure I was in SPD, but I wasn't a ranger. I…she's my daughter and she could so easily get hurt."

Bridge thought for a minute, so the reason she didn't like him was concern for her daughter, he could understand that. "Look, Syd knows how to take care of herself."

"If she does then what happened that time? Or the other times that she was hurt or could be hurt?" Her voice getting higher at the end.

He put his finger up to his lips and she nodded understanding what he meant, "I know, but those are only just a few times, it's not like she's hurt all the time. And she likes being in SPD."

He watched as her shoulders fall, "I know, she won't be talked out of it. She likes helping people. But if she found…someone who could make her forget about SPD and do something safe…"

"Then she would be safe."

"Exactly."

"Look, Syd knows what she's doing. And she's going to continue what she loves to do. We as a team do all that we can to always help out each other. And I also get worried about something happening to her, but I know that she can handle herself and—"

Bridge stopped talking when he heard some voices near the door. He and Rebecca looked at each other and he quickly moved her further back into a corner standing in front of her, hoping that they wouldn't be discovered.


	13. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Answers**

Rebecca found herself holding her breathe as the door was opened; for all she knew Derrick had found them. He wouldn't be happy. Not at all. She hoped that, since this was a storage room, whoever it was only came in to get supplies, yet somehow her recent luck told her otherwise.

A female voice spoke up, "I know it's here somewhere."

"Well let's find it quick." A rough male voice said.

Rebecca unintentionally found herself holding onto Bridge's arm, she was scared, but even though she was in _his_ house, she felt that Bridge would do all that he could to get her out of here. She had been so mean to the poor boy and he was one of the nicest people she'd ever met. No wonder her daughter liked him.

She knew that it was ridiculous to think that by getting her daughter with another man it would pull her away from SPD. Bridge was right. She shook her head, the thought was foreign and she realized that now wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

"Here it is!" The female voice spoke up.

"Good. Let's go."

And with that the door shut. Both Bridge and Rebecca exhaled in relief, "I don't think Derrick has put too much thought in this."

"It was probably just an impulse. Perhaps like bringing you along?"

"Yeah…although he did take away my morpher."

"True. But that doesn't make him a genius or anything."

"So…does this look like his house?"

"I don't think so…but then again I haven't been to his house for a while, and I never was in the servants' section."

"Right. Alright, I think we should stay for just a bit in case they're right out there."

"That makes sense."

The two were quiet for a while before Bridge spoke up, "So…when you first woke up…I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"You didn't know who Kat was, but Kat worked with you guys."

"Oh." She grew quiet and remembered the headache she had. She just realized that she wasn't in her home and that she was near a boy that she didn't like. "I think because I was already not happy with SPD, I wanted to ignore everything, and everyone, from it." Bridge remained quiet only nodding. "You know, I think you're a good guy."

He looked up and her and cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"I do. I may want my daughter with another man, but…well…I think you're a good guy for her."

He smiled at her, "Thanks."

She smiled back and found that it was a genuine smile; she had truly meant what she had just said. "Now that doesn't mean I'm still happy and comfortable with her staying with SPD, but…you're right, Syd…when she loves something she fully goes after it." She had taught Syd to never be afraid to go after what she wanted and that's Syd had always done. It was ridiculous to get angry at her about something like that.

It was almost a good thing that she had been kidnapped, otherwise she would have continued on her thinking that she needed to get Syd away from SPD. Was it dangerous? Most definitely. But Syd was going to do what she wanted to. Rebecca had taught her daughter that. She taught her students that it was important to go after what they wanted. So was it wrong for Syd to be doing that?

She knew the answer was no, but it was still hard to think about that. That would mean having her precious daughter in the face of danger who knows how many times. After all dying was a risk. Being hurt was a risk. Knowing that only wanted to make her hold her daughter closer to her, but then again…that probably wasn't a good thing. Perhaps in order to have her closer to her she needed to let go of her. It would be hard. Very hard. But it would be worth it in the end, she would have to believe that.

She looked over at the young man beside her, he had a huge grin on his face, was he thinking about her daughter? Shaking her head she spoke up again, "I think we should get going don't you?"

"I don't hear anything…let me go check and I'll come back and get you if the coast is clear."

"Why don't I come with you?"

"If they catch me you could still escape."

He grinned at her and walked off towards the door. Slowly he opened it and looked out and in another minute he was gone and Rebecca was once more in the dark.

* * *

Z watched as Sky kept pacing, he had been doing it for a good half hour, although she knew that he could do that for much, much longer. He was worried and this was his way of handling it…not that it was his only way. The only bad thing was that it had put Syd in a bad mood. She was already upset about the whole thing and then Sky had to go and annoy her. Z knew that it wasn't like Sky was doing it on purpose, it was just frustrating.

Kat still hadn't come out with who the pen belonged to. You would think that she would be done, she was quick on so many other things. The brunette shook her head, she needed to stop being so inpatient…but she couldn't help it. One of her friends was gone and it affected everyone.

The Yellow Ranger looked over at Syd; she was definitely not doing good. Syd was going back and forth between looking at the door way or glaring at Sky. Z had already decided to stay out of the whole situation; it was just better this way. Things would be fine once they found…if they found Bridge…Z's eyes dropped to the floor, even though Bridge annoyed her she still didn't want anything to happen to him. Yeah he annoyed her, but he was also a good friend and fun to be around.

"Kat!"

Z jumped when she heard the blonde squeal the scientists' name, "Syd."

"What? She has an answer."

Syd jumped up and hurried over to Kat. Z stood up and looked over at Sky who had stopped pacing and was looking intently at not only Kat but Doggie who had come in as well. "So do you have an answer?" Sky asked.

"Yes. It belongs to a Derek Jameson. One of his companies uses them, and his fingerprints are on them."

"Syd, do you know this man?" Doggie asked.

Shaking her head Syd looked perplexed, "I've never heard of him."

"Kat has a few addresses for his businesses and places of residents."

Sky moved forward and got the information from Kat, "Let's go."

Z and Syd exchanged looks and took off after their leader.


	14. Running Out of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Running Out of Time**

Bridge moved quietly out into the room that had the voices just a bit before, luckily there appeared to be no one there. He looked back to the door he had just come out of, instead of going back to it he moved forward, he wasn't going to go and get her out when there still might be a danger. He also was worried about going too far in case someone did come and see her in there.

Trying to keep his breathing as quietly as possible he decided to go to the door that he could only assume was the exit. It seemed the most likely door to be that one. As he made his way slowly towards the hopeful exit he kept pausing and listening for any kind of sounds that would mean someone was on the way.

He got to the door without hearing any noise, which could be a good or bad thing. He carefully opened the door and when he found no one standing directly outside of it he peered out and looked both ways. It was a long hallway to the left and to the right in ended shortly with another door. He listened once more but couldn't hear anything. That was hopefully good.

Shutting the door Bridge quickly made his way back to Rebecca. He could only hope that they would be able to get out of the house and then get back to SPD. He wondered if they had figured out anything. It wasn't like Derrick had a huge master plan, so Bridge planned on that getting them out of there.

He opened the door and stepped in, "Rebecca?"

She came out from where the two had been hiding earlier, "Thank goodness. Is it safe to leave?"

"I think so. Either they haven't discovered that we're missing yet, or they have and they're waiting. But I think if we wait—"

"It will only make it harder to leave later?"

"Yes." He knew that Syd's mom was smart, but still having her assess the situation not only showed Bridge that this was the mother from when Syd would talk about her, but he also could see where Syd got it from.

"Alright, let's go."

Bridge nodded and carefully the two left the little room.

* * *

Syd looked over at Z who was focusing on driving, "Do you think it's another dead end?"

The yellow ranger looked over at her friend, "What? This Jameson guy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…nothing else is coming up."

Z looked back at the road, followed Sky around a corner and then looked back at Syd, "You're worried that something is going to happen to them like you? You think they're going to be tortured."

The petite blonde looked down remembering when she had been tortured. The pain…the scars…it was still hard at times although she did her best to cover up. "Maybe. But Bridge and my Mom shouldn't have to go through that."

"No one should. But even if it does happen…" Z trailed off and looked ahead again, "Hey, there's his house."

Z pulled up and stopped, by the time Z and Syd were out of the car Sky was already waiting for them having traveled on his motorcycle, he nodded to the house and they all went up there. Sky gave two short, loud knocks and stood waiting. Z was gazing around at the different houses, Syd realized that she was just checking out the rest of the area and she knew that she should do that too, but she was having a hard time concentrating. She kept remembering what had happened to her, to Zeni, what could be happening to Bridge and her Mom.

She felt a little push and looked towards Z, "Come on Syd, pay attention."

Sky knocked again, this time the knocks were louder and longer. Finally the door was opened by an older gentleman, he was wearing casual clothes and his hair was gray at the temples, "May I help you?"

Sky held up his badge, "SPD, we're looking for Derrick Jameson."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"This is his house is it not?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then we're going to need to take a look inside."

"He's not here."

Z stepped forward, "What do you mean he's not here? Did he step out?"

"He doesn't live here."

"But this is registered under his name." Syd said confused.

"I'm renting. I've never met him; it's through his secretary at his office that I got this."

"Thank you for your time." Z said and then the three turned to leave, "I suppose that way is a dead end."

"Unless he's lying." Sky said starting to turn back to the house.

"Sky, barging in like that is not going to help. Kat gave us a list, we'll follow it. Let's go to the next address."

Sky tightened his jaw and walked to his bike. Z looked at Syd and shrugged her shoulders and the yellow and pink ranger went to the car.

Once buckled in Syd looked over at Z, "What if Sky is right and that guy is lying?"

"Then we'll come back. But remember Kat didn't say that this is for sure where he's going to be, just that this is listed as one of his addresses. For all we know it could be the last on the list and we end up taking forever questioning that guy."

"Right." Syd grew quiet and looked out the other side, she realized what had happened. She and Sky were not thinking clearly. Z was. Z was right, they both had to be calm like Z and think things through like they did before.

Before.

Syd remembered the other time Bridge got taken. She, Z and Sky were the ones fighting the monster while Jack went and saved Bridge. How had he done that? Done it without overreacting, Jack was just as worried as they had been. She couldn't very well call him and ask at this time, but that didn't mean that she couldn't concentrate more. That was exactly what she was going to do. As images of her Mom and Bridge broken and bleeding flashed into her mind she realized that the focus could end up saving their lives. And that's what was important.

* * *

Derrick was furious. Rebecca had tricked him and disappeared. He wasn't going to have that. She was his and he would take her back regardless of anything else. He had everything planned that night he had taken her. With everyone knocked out no one would realize she was gone until it was too late. Even though there was a party going on, people would be to distracted by the other things that were happening to notice anyone sneaking up and getting those gas bombs in there.

He had even gone to the trouble of getting ones that would disintegrate after use. Disintegrate into something that no one would be able to recognize. He had gotten it and it was put in the different areas, including her 'husband's office, as if he could really be anything to Derrick's love.

He loved her from the beginning and then that stupid SPD position had opened. He had contemplated going after that for a while, but realized that it would cost way too much in terms of time and energy. He didn't want to spend his life worried. Once he had taken Rebecca back he would retreat to a far off paradise on another world.

But that brat had spotted him.

The SPD officer who know Rebecca was on his side.

How could she trust him over Derrick? That was absolutely ridiculous.

He scanned more of the monitors, they couldn't have left, they had to be in the house somewhere. Just when he was starting to give up, he spotted them. Heading down the hallway that was only a short distance from he was. Most likely going to the front door. That wasn't going to happen.

Derrick stood and silently pressed buttons calling for his men.


	15. Finding The Way Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Finding the Way Out**

Bridge and Rebecca quickly spotted the stairs; it was further down the hall they were currently in.

"Come on." Bridge calmly said. They still had to make it down the stairs and then get to the front door. They last window they had looked out made it seem like they were on the second story. But it was still just a guess, a quick guess at that. He wasn't sure if one could really call it something for sure.

They made it to the stairs and began moving down them. It was too easy. Much, much too easy. Bridge looked around and still didn't see Derrick. It wasn't like he wanted to be caught, it would be nice to get out of there and get back up to help contain him and his men, however…considering all the work Derrick went through in order to get Rebecca here…Bridge had a feeling that he wasn't going to give her up too easily.

At that moment he heard Rebecca gasp. She had been slightly behind him. Turning he saw her stopped just a few steps up from him reaching down to her ankle.

"What's wrong?"

He stepped up closer to her. She shook her head, "I sprained my ankle."

Bridge looked up at Syd's mother, "Can you walk?"

"I can try."

He held out a hand and without a moment's hesitation she took it. Even though he was surprised at this he just shook his head and helped her down the stairs. They just needed to get out, that was it. Once they were out surely they would be able to get the help they needed. He knew that there had to be someone near by…perhaps at least someone that Rebecca could stay with so he could go back and deal with Derrick.

Bridge saw the door, the front door, it had to be it. They were almost there. He was still holding Rebecca's hand but she was lagging behind a bit, limping. He knew that she was trying to go fast. She wasn't even complaining.

"We're almost there."

She nodded and then froze in place which brought Bridge to an abrupt halt, and since he was partly turned to Rebecca he almost fell. He stumbled another step and turned to see where she was looking. Men were now before the front door. He stepped to the side and saw that men had moved to that place too, checking the other side confirmed what he thought. The stairs were too far away now, and they would only be going deeper into the house, if they could make it up the stairs and into some other part of the house before all these men got them. Both sides and the entrance were covered. They were trapped.

* * *

Syd felt hopeless as they pulled down the street.

"Who would live out here?" They street was deserted, and the buildings around were obviously abandoned and completely run down.

"Hey," Z looked over at Syd before returning her gaze to the road, "Jack and I would stay wherever we could."

"Alright, but this guy, he's rich. Why would he live here?"

"For all we know, he used to live here and has moved away from here years ago."

"Well still." She turned her head from the house and back to Sky where he was parking his bike. Z parked behind him and they all got out and off their vehicles.

Sky shook his head, "It's highly unlikely that anyone is here, however we should still check."

Z nodded and Syd shrugged, she knew it made sense, she just didn't see how it would help looking in an abandoned place when her Mother and Bridge could be in so much trouble.

Sky had already moved up the stairs and held out one of his hands to them signaling them to be quiet then he beckoned them to come forward. The two girls looked at Sky who shook his head. He knocked on the door, "SPD open up."

They didn't hear any noise. Sky knocked again and still there was nothing.

"I doubt anyone is there. Let's just go inside and then leave." Syd pressed. The only way they would be able to see inside the house was to open the door; all windows were covered in one way or another.

"She's right Sky, let's go."

"I'm giving them one more time." He knocked louder, "SPD open up."

After another moment Sky opened the door. As soon as he did a shot blasted out past him as he moved to the side. Luckily Z and Syd were enough out of the way that it went past them too.

Quickly all three drew their weapons as Sky kicked the door the rest of the way open. Z multiplied herself and one of them gave a kick at the one who had fired the shot causing him to fall on the ground. Quickly she picked up the weapon and they moved in.

Syd scanned the room, there were about 20 men and then her eyes focused over the men, and Bridge and her Mother were there! Despite the situation she couldn't help the smile on her face before she adjusted herself to the fight that was now coming.

Z had moved off to the left with the other clones of her spreading out around her. Sky moved to the front and center leaving Syd to move to the right. Quickly she moved forward and began fighting the men holding her Mother and Bridge captive. Slowly she was able to get men down and out, but it still wasn't fast enough.

Looking up she saw that some of the men had gone after her Mother and Bridge. He quickly moved to the front of her Mother and began fighting them off. She hadn't realized how distracted she was from her own fight until she felt hands grab her from behind. She felt the weapon in his hand and quickly changed her hand to the metal. Once done she shoved it into his stomach causing him to double over.

"Stop it!" A voice yelled loud and clear. Syd looked up and saw a man coming from the stairs. "I don't like this. It's all wrong."

Her mother turned to him, "Derrick, please, just let us go."

"I don't think so Rebecca. You're mine. You were mine before marrying that ridiculous men or joining that ridiculous organization. Those were just distractions. That's all."

Syd turned when she heard another body fall; Sky and Z were done with their men, and there was only just one Z. There were a few left, one in front of Syd, and the rest between Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge, Rebecca and Derrick.

"SPD, you are charged with kidna—"

"I said to stop it!" Derrick pulled out a weapon. It was an old weapon, one that hadn't been used in years. It was a gun. A gun.

Syd looked over at Z and Sky. Z and Sky shared a look. Sky looked at Derrick, "You have one more chance."

"I don't think so! Rebecca is mine!"

Bridge took one step closer with his hands up, "Look Derrick, I'm sure we can talk rationally about this."

"I don't think so." Derrick put the gun on Bridge, "I didn't even want to take you. You just happened to look out the window." He then turned to Rebecca, the gun shifting its focus onto Sky, "You didn't believe me. You should have."

"With what?"

Derrick cocked the gun, "Don't go anywhere. Just ask her, I've had training on this. I'm very good."

Syd looked over and saw that Sky had taken a step forward, "Go ahead. I'm sure I can handle it." Syd knew Sky would be safe because he could use his shield, Z…what about going up behind him? Syd looked over at her friend who was once more looking at Sky, then Bridge, then Syd's mother and then Derrick. Z's eyes finally moved to Syd's. She hoped that the Yellow Ranger would realize that she could handle it and make sure everything was okay.

"Look," Sky started speaking again, "You're at the disadvantage here, not us. I think you should put that gun down."

Derrick nodded, "You're right. You are almost completely at the disadvantage. Except…"

Syd heard Z gasp. She looked over and saw her friend in a choke hold from one of the men who had fallen to the ground. Bridge spoke up, "Let us go. You can't have Rebecca."

The older man nodded once more, "Alright, if I can't have her…" he trailed off and looked at everyone. "No one can."

Without any hesitation he turned to Rebecca and pulled the trigger. Syd moved forward but she was to far away, one of Z's clones finally came from behind Derrick and knocked him down at the same time that Bridge ran and jumped in front of her Mother. The Pink Ranger's mouth fell open as the bullet from the gun collided with Bridge.


	16. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. Thank you for being patient._

**Aftermath**

Syd watched as Bridge fell to the floor. She looked at Derrick in disbelief. Then she looked over at Z who was rubbing her throat as she and Sky hurried to Bridge. Syd shook herself out of her shock and ran over to him. By the time they got there her mother had Bridge's head in her lap.

"Bridge, are you okay?" She knew that was a foolish question to ask, but she wasn't sure what else to say.

"We need back up and…Bridge was shot. He's down."

Syd looked up and say Sky talking as he stood over Derrick with Z next to him. The blonde girl looked back down at Bridge; this time she saw where the bullet had entered the young man's body, right by his heart! And there was blood. She gasped.

"Syd, are you okay?"

She looked at her mother, "Me?"

"He'll be…fine." Her mother stated.

"He's bleeding and unconscious."

"Bridge isn't awake?" Sky asked.

"I think he hit his head when he fell down…that and the impact…" Her mother trailed off and looked at Bridge again.

Syd could hear her Sky and Z murmuring in the background. She wondered what they were talking about, but she couldn't quite focus. Then she looked back at her Mother, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to Bridge."

That startled Syd. She stared at her mother; she was thanking Bridge for her life. She hadn't said anything really nice about him before.

"Finally."

Syd looked up at Sky in confusion until she realized that she could hear SPD coming.

The petite ranger had to step aside to allow the medics to pick up Bridge and leave with him. Her mother stepped next to her daughter and put her arm around her, "They'll fix him. Don't worry."

Even though Syd wanted to believe her Mom and SPD, Bridge had been shot, by the heart. Could that even be fixed?

"Alright, I want a full search of the house, top to bottom, see if there is anyone else. Take these men and we'll bring them in."

Soon Syd couldn't focus on anything else…it had all drowned out as she realized that it could've been the last time she saw Bridge. She had her mother, but did that mean she could never have Bridge again?

"Mrs. Drew, we need to bring you to SPD to have you checked over, just to be safe." Z said.

"Of course."

"I'll go with her Z."

Z nodded, "I'll stay with Sky."

"Thanks."

A small smile appeared briefly on Z's face, "I'll see you later."

Syd nodded, "Come on Mother, let's go."

Sighing she looked around and the Drew women left the house.

* * *

Z watched Sky as he was listening to the different reports which all came up as everything was cleared. He didn't look shooken up at all, but Z knew that he was. Right now neither of them knew if Bridge was alright.

A gun. An old gun had been used. People just didn't use those anymore. You had people who collected them, but using them? No one did.

Almost no one, she silently corrected herself.

Finally the last report had been given, "Well we've covered this house as much as can be done."

"Meaning all of it?"

He gave a quick nod, "Alright, we can—"

"Go back?"

Sky looked down at Z, "Yes. I suppose we can."

Z put her hand on his upper arm, "Sky, Bridge will be fine." She wasn't quite sure whether she believed it or not, but he needed to and that's what was important here.

Sky nodded and then looked down. He opened his mouth but before he was able to say anything the one who had given the last report, James, came up to him, "Shall we keep some men here?"

The Red Ranger nodded, "At least for a while. We'll see if anyone else comes back. You stay here with your men."

James nodded and saluted, "Yes sir."

Sky nodded and he looked down at Z, "Let's go."

The two got out of the house and both headed back to SPD, Sky on his bike and Z in the car.

The brunette wondered how Bridge was doing. He was a great friend and she really didn't want to have to say good bye. A thought dawned on her. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey."

She smiled at her friend's voice, "Hey, it's me."

"What's up? Did you find Bridge and Mrs. Drew?"

"We did. However…"

"Z, what happened?"

"The guy had an old gun. An old gun Jack."

It took only a few seconds before Jack followed where she was leading him to, "Who's been shot? Syd? Sky? Bridge? Mrs. Drew?"

"Bridge. By his heart. He was unconscious when they came to take him away. He did it to save Mrs. Drew. I should've been there."

"Hey, Z. I'm sure the situation was crazy and he was only trying to keep her safe."

"What if he dies?"

"Z, listen to me. It's going to be okay."

She and Jack talked about not only Bridge but other things. Jack would do that at times when either she or he, or both were worried. By the time she got back to SPD she was much calmer. She knew that Jack was just as scared and worried as she was but he wouldn't have wanted to find out another way. Jack and Ally would probably be heading out now…if they hadn't already departed. Z was worried about Sky. If Bridge didn't make it through…shaking her head she tried to keep that thought out of it. He had to make it through. It wouldn't be right if after everything he died right after being rescued. Why was she so worried about Sky anyway? Yeah he was a team mate and a friend, but why was she so worried about comforting him? Bridge was the one to be worried about.

And Syd. She must be going out of her mind. It was obvious that Syd and Bridge were close, and then once they started going out, they were even closer. Only they could handle the other person the best. Bridge was able to handle all of Syd's rich comments or sometimes selfish ones, it was no where like it was when she had first met her, but they still came up every now and then. And Syd really seemed to understand Bridge. Yeah there were times he annoyed her, but not as much as some of the things Bridge did and said annoyed Z.

With that thought Z cringed realizing that she shouldn't be thinking about those types of things, not when he could be dying or dead…no they would have let them know already.

She got out of the car and went over to Sky, "Still doing okay?"

No one was around right now and it might be the perfect place for Sky to vent, which…hopefully no one else would be around, but instead, in true 'Sky' fashion, "Let's go."

"Sky, I know that you've got to be really hurt right now."

He turned around and glared at her, "Really? You know that?"

Z found herself steeling against his icy demeanor but before she said something that would have normally come out of her mouth she realized that this was not a good time to fight, "Look Sky, I was just asking because of what happened. I do believe that when the whole shock issue comes into play people are supposed to be asked, and you are in shock whether you believe it or not."

His glare hardened and he didn't budge or say anything for a few minutes, "Let's go."

"Fine." Z knew that now was the time to be by Bridge's side. Shaking her head she and Sky headed forward to find their team mate and friend.


	17. Knowledge and Understanding Come Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Knowledge and Understanding Come Forth**

Syd had been sitting quietly on the couch while her Mother was on the phone. Her Father knew that everything was alright and he was heading over to SPD Headquarters at the moment. Syd was relieved that her Mother was alive and well. However that was only half of her. Bridge was in the infirmary with strict instructions for no one being allowed in.

Bridge hadn't woken up at all on the ride back to SPD. They brought him right inside the infirmary and Syd was stuck out here. Now she knew how Bridge must have felt when their roles were reversed. It was a risk and she had always known that, and yet…seeing that she might never see Bridge again, it was a startling and dark revelation to her. She knew that it wasn't like she would die if he did, but…she just didn't want him to go.

"Syd?"

She looked up and saw her Mother walking over and sat down next to her putting an arm around her and pulling Syd close. Syd let her head move onto her Mother's shoulder, "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I know honey, you told me that."

"I know, but I mean it. Even…even with everything that drives me crazy."

"And I suppose I have been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?"

Syd moved and looked up at her mother, this was much of the Mother she knew from before. The one that wasn't so quick to say mean and horrible things just to get them to leave. The one who wasn't mean to Syd's own friends and boyfriend. The one who enjoyed teaching school. Syd still didn't understand that. She wasn't sure how to respond to her mother. She wanted to tell her yes and at the same time she didn't want her mother to get upset.

"Syd, I know I have."

"It has been a bit unbearable at times."

Her mother smiled, "A bit?"

"I just…well I don't understand. I've been trying to and I don't get why you've done that."

"Been very rude to your friends?"

"Yes. And I know there has to be a reason."

Her Mother looked off to the far wall and was quiet for a few minutes, "I felt very safe with Bridge. He's smart."

"Yes." She wasn't sure where she was going with this, but she was willing to listen. But at that moment her Mother fell silent. After a few more minutes Syd decided to speak up again, "Was there more to that?"

"It's just…" Her Mother trailed off.

"Does this have to do with how you've been treating my friends?"

"Actually it does."

The Blonde girl took a moment before responding, "What about it?"

"Look Syd darling, I am terribly sorry for how I've been treating your friends, it's just…" She dropped her arm and then stood up, "You almost died."

Syd knew her Mother could read the confusion in her face but even so she heard herself saying, "I almost died? You were the one that was shot at remember? Bridge is in there with that bullet in him. Who knows if he'll…" Syd wavered; she didn't want to say those words out loud.

"I mean the last time. When you were kidnapped."

"Oh." All those memories came rushing back to her. She tried to not think about that time, the counselor had helped her move through it. The only thing was that there was still the chance that the memories would come back to her, and they did, at times when her emotions were heightened, negative ones that is. They were bad because she could see, feel everything. She still had sessions, there weren't as many, but they were still there. She knew that all this worry and fear wasn't helping. So instead of staying on it, she brought her focus back to the conversation, "What about it?"

"Knowing that…that I almost lost you. I would never see my daughter again, that…I didn't want to loose you. I don't want to lose you."

Syd didn't realize how she couldn't have seen this before. Of course it would make sense that her Mother would flip out about what happened, she was a mother; but to that extreme? "Is that why you were being horrible to them all?"

"For some reason I decided that if I scared you away from them, or them away from you, you would want to leave."

"Leave SPD? Really Mother?" Syd raised her eyebrow.

"Sydney."

Her Mother's sharp tone brought the now almost haughty expression off Syd's face. She sighed, "What do you expect? You tried to sabotage what I have?"

"I know, but I didn't want to lose you. You're my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too, but even if I wasn't dating Bridge or anyone else from here. Even if I hadn't made any friends, which is highly unlikely, I would still be in SPD. I love being a part of this. And I know the risks involved, but I'm willing to take them."

"You could go back…to before."

The blonde ranger shook her head, "No, I love being a part of SPD."

Her Mother nodded, "I suppose I shouldn't have interfered."

Syd smiled at her Mom and gave her another hug. After she pulled away from the hug she looked up and saw Sky and Z enter. Z looked at Sky then back at Syd, "Nothing?"

"Not yet."

Syd watched as the older man's face fell. He turned and left the room abruptly. Z watched as he left and then turned back to Syd. The blonde got up and went to her friend, "He's not taking this well is he?"

"No. Not really."

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

Syd looked back at her Mother, "As fine as I can be."

"I called Jack and Ally."

"I forgot…"

"Syd, don't worry. But…do you mind…" The brunette trailed off and glanced over her shoulder before looking at Syd again.

Realizing what she was talking about she nodded, "Go, I have my Mom."

"And Bridge will be just fine."

Only half of Syd's mouth turned up but quickly fell back into his previous position when Z turned and left. Syd turned around and went back to her Mother to sit and wait and hope.


	18. Blame and Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Blame and Comfort**

Z caught up with Sky just as he was about to disappear into his room, "Sky!"

He turned around daring her to say something. Z had come to a stop in front of him and raised an eyebrow to which he finally spoke, "What?" It was harsh, but Z wouldn't really expect much less.

"Look, I know how upsetting this must be for you."

"Really? You know?"

"Sky, he's my friend too. And this isn't your fault."

"We should have gotten there in time. I should have gotten to Bridge."

"How do you think I feel? I was the one that went over to that guy. If I had only done it just a few seconds before Bridge would be fine."

Sky really looked at Z, his face softening a little, "You're right. If you had gotten there a few seconds before he wouldn't have shot Bridge." Z's mouth fell open. She could scarcely believe what she had just heard. That sounded like the Sky she had first met when she first got here. But now…it was strange, and it hurt. She already felt horrible and now Sky was saying it was her fault. She continued looking at him as he spoke again, "However it's not your fault Z. You can't blame yourself."

He turned around and went into his room and sat on the bed. Z followed and the two were silent for a bit, "It makes sense to blame yourself you know? Any one of us could have done something a little bit different, but it still could have ended up causing the same thing."

Sky looked at Z and a small smile briefly appeared on his face, "You're right. We just have to wait…"

This shocked Z, usually he wouldn't be this…relaxed about it. No, relax wasn't the right word. But he would have kept going on about it. Done something other than just admit that; that showed that Sky was indeed a better man then when she had first met him. Z knew that Sky wasn't going to just stop beating himself up about the whole thing, he would just sit on it and then go back to it. She decided to just stay there next to him until he decided on another course of action, one that made his reaction more recognizable.

* * *

"Rebecca!"

Syd and her Mother looked up to see her Father rushing in through the doors. Rebecca stood up, "My darling."

The two embraced, "I thought I had lost you. I'm so glad you're alive and well."

Rebecca looked over at Syd, "I am, but…"

He looked over at Syd, "What is it?"

Syd took a deep breath, "Bridge was shot. With an old fashioned gun."

"An old fashioned gun? That's a bit odd isn't it?"

"It was one of Derek's hobbies."

"Derek?" He looked at Syd who in turned looked at her Mother, "What is it?"

"Come, I shall explain all that has happened."

Syd watched as her parents walked off in deep discussion. Once more she sat down.

This was what it must have been like for Bridge, for Z, for Sky, for her parents, for…for everyone. Her in there, them not knowing what was going to happen to her. She knew that she had almost not made it. It frightened her to no end knowing that it could happen to Bridge. He had been trapped, held captive. She didn't think that they had been tortured, but being held captive was surely enough? Why hadn't she thought about it before?

A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that she had forced herself into searching for them with all that she had in order to not deal with everything that had happened to her from her own kidnapping. Now all of her feelings, the fear, the hurt, the anger, the helplessness, the horror, all of it was coming back to the surface. Perhaps she hadn't settled it with the therapy that she had been engaged in.

Being by herself was not a good thing, and yet…she looked over at her parents who were still talking, she didn't want to interrupt them. And Z…Sky needed her right now. Bridge…she felt herself feeling sick again….what if he was gone? Already? Wouldn't they have told them? No. Yes. Yes, they would have.

But...she started drawing in deeper breaths, it was like she couldn't breathe. She remembered back to what her therapist had told her. She needed to focus. She could breath. She was safe. She took a deep breath in. She was safe. She was fine. Everything was good. She let her breath out. She took another one in. She was safe. She was fine. Everything was good. She let her breath out. She repeated the process until she could feel her breathing return to normal.

Once she was there she kept her eyes closed for a few more minutes before opening them. She was safe. She was fine. Everything was…not good. She knew that she needed a distraction. Something to keep her safe from…him. That horrible man who had tortured her. She hadn't thought about him in a while, and suddenly he was very real and very there. This was not good. Why the delayed reaction?

Distraction.

She needed distraction.

"Syd!"

She looked up in relief as Ally and Jack came in and went over to her. "Jack. Ally. You guys are here." She couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape from her lips with her much needed distraction appearing.

"How is he?" Jack asked after he and Ally had shared hugs with the petite blonde.

"I don't know. So far nothing has been said."

"How's Z and Sky? Where are they?"

"Sky left. He's real upset about it. Z followed him."

Ally finally spoke up, "How are you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure."

"Let's sit down." Ally sat down on the couch followed by Syd and Jack.

"I guess we just have to wait?" Jack asked frowning.

"We can't do anything else."

* * *

Z and Sky had been sitting silently for about ten minutes before Sky stood and picked up a book and threw it against the wall.

"Sky."

"This shouldn't have happened. It is my fault. I am the leader. I should have made sure that this didn't happen."

"You know that you can't blame yourself, you just told me that."

"Still doesn't mean the responsible doesn't sit with me. I'm the leader; I should have prevented this from happening. Bridge could very well be dead because of me."

His voice had kept getting louder and louder causing Z to stand, "Right and that makes sense. I suppose this is Commander Cruger's fault then."

"What?"

"Well he is technically the leader of SPD right?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes. You can't put the blame on him. It's my team."

"Fine. You're right. It is your team and someone on your team got shot. Guess what? It wasn't your fault."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Sky we weren't on a mission when he got taken. We were at a friend's house. Then we went looking for him. Had you not been such a good team leader we wouldn't have found him at all and yes he would be dead. But we did. And we were able to bring him back here. And he could be just fine."

Sky's jaw clenched as he glared at Z but she remained steadfast and glared right back at him. Finally he exhaled slowly, "I guess we'll have to see." He quietly stated.

"Yes, I guess we'll have to."

He slowly sat down and after a minute Z sat next to him. He looked over at her, "Thanks." He said even softer than his previous statement and then turned back to his study of the wall opposite him.

Z nodded, "Or course." She didn't say anything else and realized that sitting and waiting was all they could do at that time.


	19. Finding Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Finding Comfort**

Syd still sat rooted to her spot even though both Jack and Ally were there now. She didn't want to start pacing, that was definitely an activity she didn't want to become a habit. She also didn't want to fidget or anything else that would just increase her feelings at the moment. She could hear Jack and Ally quietly talking beside her.

She wasn't sure what it was that they were saying and to be honest she didn't really care. She just wanted Bridge to be okay.

"Something had to have gone wrong if they hadn't spoken to us about it." She said softly.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder, "That's not necessarily true. He could be fine and just relaxing."

"If that's true then they would have come."

Syd looked at Jack, "See, you know there's truth in my reasoning."

"Look Syd, it was hard waiting for you to come out of…to get better. It was hard on all of us. The state you were in…it wasn't good. But we were just patient. We had to be."

"He was shot!"

"You were tortured."

Syd was quiet as the two thoughts sunk into her. Tortured, shot. Both were horrible things. Neither should have happened. She had never been shot but she had read articles, statements and the like of what it felt like to be shot. Sure Bridge might not be in intense pain…but he could have been. He could have died before they got him to the table. Being shot was like an immediate step to death, a deliberate in times like this. However the point of being tortured was to keep the victim alive as long as possible, evidence found with Zeni. She had been there for such a long time, she was barely alive by the time Syd found her. Slowly dying…not a fun thing. But it gave people more of an opportunity to save you, rather than if you were shot or stabbed or…choked…

The petite woman was brought out of her thoughts with a different hand on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Ally looking at her, "I'm sure it hurts. But they are doing all that they can. And you know they have the best doctors in there."

Syd gave a weak smile, "Thanks."

The other blonde woman smiled at her, "I know that knowing that still doesn't make it any easier."

"I am trying."

"Syd, you don't have to blame yourself, and it's fine that you're hurting and are worried." Jack said. He reached over and took her hand in his, "We are all worried about Bridge. He's a great guy, and you know that he will pull through this. It's Bridge. He can't go."

Syd smiled a bit more, "Thanks Jack." He squeezed her hand.

The three remained like that, Ally's hand on Syd's shoulder, Jack holding one of her hands in his, the three silently sitting and thinking about whether their friend would indeed make it through.

* * *

"I should go and check on him." Sky said standing up.

"Don't you think we should just let them do their job?"

"We're all wondering, and no one has told us anything. I'm sure Doggie will know something."

Z frowned, Sky did have a point. They were all just sitting and waiting. They hadn't heard anything. Talking and doing something did sound better then sitting and expecting the worse, "Alright, you're right." The man clad in red raised an eyebrow. Z looked back at him, "What? It makes sense."

"I just…I just figured you would try and talk me out of it."

"If it was stupid, I might."

His lips twitched, but he stopped before it became any real semblance of a smile, "Let's go then."

"Sounds wonderful."

The two rangers made their way over to the Command Center in hopes that Doggie, as usual, would be there. It was quiet on the way both lost in their own thoughts, but still comforted by the others' presence, even if there was no speaking. They entered the Command Center in just a few minutes from when they had decided to go there. Sky and Z were rewarded as they saw Doggie bent over a screen with Kat next to him the two in quiet conversation.

"Commander." Sky simply said and the two stopped near enough to Doggie and Kat, but still respectfully away.

"Sky, Z, I take it this is not a social visit."

Z and Sky exchanged a look before Sky spoke up once more, "Sir we came to find out about Bridge."

"Ah, I see."

Z spoke up, "It's just…Bridge has been in there a while and we haven't heard anything about it. Shouldn't we know if he's…" Z trailed off pausing, she didn't want to have to say it out loud, it made it seem more real. She took a deep breath and continued saying the word that no one wanted to hear, "dead or not?"

"You are right Z." Doggie said looking over at Kat.

Kat looked at the two rangers, "Look he's still…Bridge is strong. He can hold on. He'll be alright."

Z looked up at Sky and watched the pain flash across his face before he clenched his jaw. She knew this was a bit harder for Sky since he saw Bridge as a brother. Z didn't want Sky to be in that pain but she couldn't really do anything about it right now except help ease it a bit. "So does that mean he's dying?"

Kat and Doggie exchanged looks before Kat spoke again, "It means…things are complicated. The place the bullet hit…well it lodged itself into Bridge and…they're working on him, but…it's hard to tell the outcome. I think Bridge will pull through, he is strong."

"Thanks Kat. We'll just…we'll go and…"

"It's fine Z." Doggie said.

Sky and Z quickly left the Command Center only to slow down as they walked through the hallway. It was quiet as the two slowly moved through the corridor.

Z looked up at Sky; she could see how much this was affecting him. She placed her hand on his arm near his shoulder, "Hey."

He looked down at her but didn't say anything. Even though she knew that he wouldn't want to be in the hallway for this conversation she was still worried about him. They quietly made their way back to his room. Once the door was shut Z looked back at Sky, "I'm sure he'll be—"

"Don't say fine. It lodged itself into Bridge. Which means there is a good chance that he will die." Sky burst out at Z.

Z's gaze hardened, "Look Sky, I'm worried about Bridge as well. I know you are, but that doesn't mean you have to yell at me." Sky just glared at Z, she however didn't even move. The two stared at each other for a while before Z took a step back, "Look, I thought you might want some company, but forget it. I'm just going to go and find Syd."

The door had just slid open when Sky spoke up, "Z, wait." She didn't turn or even say anything, but she paused, "Wait…thanks."

The brunette turned around, "You're welcome." She felt herself calming down slowly, but surely.

"Look, I just…I'm worried."

"Guess what Sky, so am I. And Syd. Jack. We all are. Right now we can't do anything, but we can hope that everything will be fine. And for you to continually beat yourself up about this…well that's just ridiculous."

A small frown appeared on Sky's face, but Z knew he was just contemplating her words. Slowly he nodded and sat back on his bed. He gave her one look and nodded to his bed. She went and sat down just as the door shut. "I guess we just wait then."

"As much as it sucks, yes."

And the two sat in silence waiting just as their other three friends were doing in another part of the building, each group giving comfort to the other while they waited for the hopefully good news about their fallen companion.


	20. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am still working on getting back to my rhythm; it's a lot harder than I anticipated. I am going to finish this story, the updates might be slower but it's only because I don't want to rush through and then make it not so good. Thank you for being patient._

**Waking Up**

Another cut went deep into her skin, followed by whatever fluid it was that burned causing Syd to scream out in pain. The sadistic smile on the man who was torturing her only got bigger. Syd looked around gasping in fear; she thought she had made it out. She thought…she thought she had been rescued.

He picked up a glowing metal stick. Even though she knew what that meant she still heard herself gasp in shock. He pressed it down on her now open cut. Syd heard herself scream out in pain. She heard her blood start to sizzle.

She wished she could be far from here, somewhere safe. Her room. Her room was safe. She would try to imagine her room with everything…but she couldn't. Nothing was working.

Jacob was in front of her with his sick twisted smile on there that showed that he was having fun. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him, "You will tell me the information I need to know."

She swallowed and closed her eyes. She tried to picture something…anything, but nothing was coming to her. A sharp pain came from her arm and she gasped opening her eyes, he had cut her again. He had let go of her hair so she was able to look down and see the long line of blood on her leg.

He picked up a cup and slowly began to pour something black on her leg. The pain that followed made her whole body feel as though she was on fire. She looked up at the man in front of her, he was speaking, but she couldn't hear anything. Even if she could hear something she wasn't sure if it would register.

Then she watched in horror as he moved the knife against her skin on her arm and poured more of it. The fire intensified. She was surprised that she wasn't literally on fire.

She looked back up at Jacob, but he was no longer there. She blinked a couple of times and she saw someone sitting across the room. Jacob was over there. He had a huge metal stick in his hand; he looked over at Syd and then jabbed it into the other person. Her mind tried to focus, tried to figure out who that was. It was a couple of seconds before she realized it.

Bridge.

Bridge was being tortured. She called out to him, but her voice wasn't there. She couldn't move, all she could do was watch as Jacob left the metal stick inside of him and picked up a knife. He began cutting him. She still couldn't call out. Her voice wasn't working.

Why couldn't she move? She had to save Bridge, and yet she wasn't sure if she could beat Jacob. He was…her train of thought stopped when she saw Jacob raise a knife to Bridge's throat and slowly bring it across.

He was gone.

Dead.

She wouldn't see him again.

She started shaking her head and trying to free herself from her binds. Syd couldn't free herself. Jacob smiled at her and waved with the knife that was now dripping blood. He then walked over to another chair where her Mother sat. He was going to kill her too. First Bridge and now her Mother. Who would be next?

"Syd!" She turned around looking for the source of the voice. It was Jack! He could save her Mother. She began to struggle again and then she felt herself being shook. Slowly she felt her eyes opening to a completely different scene then the one she had seen.

Jack was in front of her in the Common Room.

She began to look around as Jack helped her sit up. Ally came over with a cup and handed it to her. She then realized that her Mother and Father were sitting on either side of her.

"Sweetheart, you had another nightmare didn't you?" Rebecca was saying as she pulled Syd closer to her.

"I…" Her throat was really dry so she drank some of the water that Ally had brought for her, "How did you know?"

"You were calling out in your dream." Ally gently said.

"Oh."

"I thought you said you weren't having any more dreams?" Her Father asked as he squeezed her hand.

"I haven't, in a long while."

Jack spoke up, "It was probably just because of everything that has happened."

"I still don't like that you're having those."

Syd shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Syd looked at her mother's face which was full of concern. She shook her head, "I…"

Jack stood up, "Before you started screaming Marge came to tell us about Bridge."

"Is he alright?"

Jack looked at Ally, "Well…"

Ally hit him on the arm, "He just, he needs rest. But he's fine."

"What did Jack mean?"

Ally turned to Jack and raised her eyebrow at Jack who just shrugged, turned back to Syd and asked, "Do you want to go and see him?"

"If we can see him then he's fine!"

Syd felt as her Mother stood up, "Well then let's go."

Standing up she smiled and squeezed her Mother's hand, "Yes."

The group had made its way to the hospital wing. Even though Syd knew that Bridge and her Mom were safe and there wasn't anything wrong with them, seeing those images in her mind was very disconcerting. She hadn't thought much about being tortured, but perhaps she just wasn't over it. Maybe she still needed some help. She knew that her Mother had not been tortured and for that she was eternally grateful, but they still didn't know whether or not Bridge had been tortured. He hadn't looked like she or Zeni had when they found them, but still…what if it was something on the inside?

The petite blonde shook her head; she had to get those thoughts out of her. She felt her Mother lean closer to her and whisper, "I think you need to go back and get some more counseling. You shouldn't be having those dreams. You don't deserve those."

"Thanks Mom. I'm—"

"Please Syd, don't say you're fine. Let's go and see Bridge and then we'll figure things out."

Nodding Syd grew quiet as Dr. Felix came up to them, Sky, Z, Doggie and Kat, "He is doing better. It was touch and go there for a while. The bullet lodged itself close to the heart. We were able to remove it. Since then he's been up and down. He's had a fever, chills. But he's better."

"Can we see him?" Sky asked.

Dr. Felix looked at Doggie, "I'm not sure if now is the best idea. He's quite tired. He needs his rest."

Syd looked over at the Commander to see if he agreed, "Is Carson awake?"

"Yes he is."

"A few visitors should be okay."

The doctor contemplated this for a few minutes before answering, "Yes, and I suppose that could help them. But I don't want everyone."

After much debating Sky, Z, Jack and Syd all entered the room. Her parents were waiting for her, and Doggie had already talked to Bridge. As they went into the familiar room they found Bridge, he was sitting up with his head resting against some pillows behind him. It was a much better image than what had been in her mind earlier.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Jack asked standing to the right of Bridge's bed.

He shrugged causing him to wince a bit, "Fine…it's a little sore, but Dr. Felix gave me some stuff to help out."

Sky stood silently at the end of the bed with his arms folded while Z was standing in between Sky and Jack with her hand on Bridge's ankle, "We're all glad that you're fine."

Syd reached down and picked up Bridge's gloved hand. He looked up at her, "Is your Mom okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you so much Bridge."

He looked as though he was going to shrug again but then he shook his head, "It was what needed to be done. And I didn't want you to lose your Mother."

She smiled again. Bridge's attention shifted to where Sky stood, "I knew you guys would find us. So how did you go about figuring it out?"

Sky looked at the other three before his eyes rested on Bridge. He took a deep breathe and began talking, "After realizing you and Mrs. Drew were gone…" Syd tuned out Sky's retelling of the whole thing as she looked around the room. Hospital rooms weren't really that conducive to helping sick people get better. The walls were white, and everything was impersonal. Although that probably had to do with the idea that people weren't really supposed to be in the hospitals all that long.

She felt Bridge squeeze her hand and she looked back at Sky who was finishing it up. "And that's how it happened."

Bridge nodded, "Thanks."

The Red Ranger nodded and looked away again. Before any were able to say anything Dr. Felix came in, "I think that's enough. He is stabilized, but we don't want to take any risks."

Jack nodded, "See you later."

Reaching over Z gave him a quick hug and then waited while Bridge and Sky shared a look. As they were leaving she looked quickly to Dr. Felix, "Can I have just one more minute please?"

Dr. Felix frowned, "One minute."

Once the door closed the blonde looked back at Bridge, "I really am glad that you're fine Bridge. I…I was scared."

Bridge frowned, "You…did you have any nightmares?"

"Just one…when I really started thinking about the idea that you could have been tortured like I had been."

"I wasn't. And your Mom wasn't either. We're both safe."

"I know. I just…I don't want to loose you."

Bridge smiled; Syd leaned down and let Bridge wrap his arm around her, "Thanks for finding me."

"It wasn't just me."

"Thanks all the same."

She nodded and they slowly pulled back but returned to briefly share a soft kiss, "I should go. I'm sure Dr. Felix…" She stopped as she heard the door open, "Speaking of." The two smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Of course."

Syd slowly went back out to her friends and family. Bridge was fine. Her Mother was fine. She knew that she would have to go back to the counselor again. All this made Syd realize that she had been repressing her own kidnapping and torturing. When she had told her counselor, her parents, Doggie, everyone that she was better, she really thought she was better. Obviously she wasn't completely, she would need to go back and talk and actually work on it, and not hiding it. But, in light of everything that had happened it just didn't seem to be that big of a deal. Everything seemed to be looking up again. Things were, good. A smile crossed Syd's lips; everything was good again. And just in time Tomas and Lina's wedding was coming up. Definitely something to look forward to.


	21. Epilogue: Happy and Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I want to thank Bridgette Barrymore, Harley McCoy, Hot Pink Girl, JakeBlacksGirl, Ms. Fairweather, , PhinalPhantasy, rebeccaS, RPM Shadow. I appreciate all of your reviews, and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing, and even those who didn't review. I apologize again about the long absence. I hope you like the epilogue._

**Epilogue: Happy and Together**

Syd watched as Tomas and Lina spoke quietly. Weddings here were a bit different than on Earth. They did exchange a kind of vow, however this vow magically bound them. They carefully came up with their vows together and then when spoken aloud at the ceremony it created a binding. Syd was actually quite impressed when she had heard that there were no divorces on here. People took it very seriously and so when they spoke the vows they knew they were it in forever.

She sighed and reached over and slipped her hand into Bridge's. She looked up at him just as he looked at her and grinned. Bridge was able to recover about a week afterwards. When they were dealing with the bullet some complications had arisen which is why Bridge had been out for as long as he was. Dr. Felix was able to fix him though and now Bridge was doing fine. He hadn't gotten back to training completely just yet, but he was making progress.

She of course had returned to seeing the counselor. She still had horrible nightmares and she didn't like to think about them, but now that they knew, Z, Bridge and Sky helped her out, and her parents spoke with her. Sometimes it was a bit exhausting to continue on that topic, but she was happy to have at least everyone still care.

Tomas and Lina both closed their eyes as a shimmering blue light surrounded them. They were encased in the light for a few minutes and then the light seemed to dissolve into their skins. There was a quiet murmur in the crowd as the two then proceeded out the door in front of them. There they were to share the kiss sealing it. Here they did not think it fitting to share something as special as that with everyone, it was only for the partners to have.

She looked over at Bridge, "That was just beautiful."

He smiled, "I figured you would say that. It was definitely different, but quite interesting. So is there the…reception?"

"The after gathering is…I'm trying to remember where Tomas told me it would be."

"Syd?"

Syd turned to one of Tomas' friends, "Hey Tiy, that was quite beautiful."

He smiled, "Thank you. Not many people outside of here are allowed to enter for a ceremony."

"We're honored."

He nodded, "Tomas wished for me to show you and your companions to the after gathering. Please follow me."

"Thank you."

Syd looked past Bridge towards Z and Sky who were in their own conversation, "Come on."

The four got up and followed Tiy to an open area outside the building. Even though it was open, there were lights surrounding it which seemed to cause somewhat of a cover. "Please feel free to partake of the food or drink. Tomas and Lina will appear briefly in a short period of time."

She nodded and turned back to Bridge, Z and Sky, "This was amazing."

Z nodded, "It was different."

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want something?" Bridge asked looking at Syd and then the other three.

"I'm good." Sky stated.

The brunette again nodded, "Me too. Thanks."

"I'll have something to drink."

The man clad in blue nodded and headed over to the table. Syd watched as couples began to dance. She looked over at Z and pointedly looked at the floor and then Sky. Her friend rolled her eyes and shook her head. Syd glanced at Sky hoping he was watching, but instead he was watching Bridge. He had still been worried about his safety, it wasn't like they all weren't, but Sky still thought it was his fault that Bridge got taken. Plus Sky saw Bridge as a younger brother, he didn't like the idea that Bridge could have died.

This was another topic that was brought up in her sessions with her counselor, Bridge and her Mother's abduction. It had been hard but she had repressed all thoughts and feelings during the time that they were gone. It was when things had settled down and she wasn't holding up her guard when it hit her. Her counselor was working on this as well; she said it wasn't good to repress things, no matter the circumstance.

Bringing herself back to the present she smiled as Bridge handed her drink to her, "Thanks Bridge."

He smiled, "You're welcome." He had taken a couple of bites from something off his plate and then looked back where the people were dancing. He looked back at Syd, "Would you care to dance?"

Smiling Syd took his offered hand and followed him onto the dance floor. "This really was a beautiful ceremony."

"It was. And it wasn't one of those ceremonies where it was overly done or randomly placed but it was just right you know?"

Nodding she looked up, "It wasn't. It was just right. That doesn't mean that when I get married I'm not going to have my dream wedding."

He laughed, "Of course not. I wouldn't expect anything else. The most perfect setting in the whole world…although I still don't know how you can determine that. I mean when you think about it, so many different things can be perfect in their own way. Besides what if one spot is perfect and you plan it for there and then by the time the big day comes up it's completely not perfect? How can you really define perfect anyways? Is there a clear cut answer, although—"

"Bridge." Syd stated and watched as his eyes shifted back to hers, "I get it." She thought for a minute, "It's perfect because that's where I want my wedding at."

"I see. That makes sense."

She smiled, "Good." Then he looked back at the crowd and grinned, "What?"

He smiled down at her, "You'll like this a lot."

Turning around so that she was now facing the way he had been she saw Z and Sky dancing a little ways off. Syd smiled, Z looked so happy and Sky, he looked like he definitely wanted to be there, "They're dancing. It's only a matter of time now."

"For what?"

"Dating and then getting married! I can't wait!"

"Isn't that a little too soon?"

Syd looked back at the other couple, "Nothing is too soon."

"What about you…and me?"

Syd looked back at her boyfriends' eyes, "Bridge…I didn't mean. You know I love you."

"I love you too."

Smiling the two leaned in and shared a gentle kiss. After moving slightly away the two opened their eyes, "I'm still focused on us."

"I know."

"And the future that we do have together."

A bigger grin broke out on his face as Syd felt her own lips stretch into one. They didn't need to say anything else about it. Syd leaned her head on Bridge's shoulder, regardless of all that had happened recently things were now just perfect. Two of her best friends were getting together, even though they might have a long road ahead of them, Jack and Ally were still happy and together, and she was in the arms of the man she loved who loved her back. She was happy, and no matter what came her way she knew that much.


End file.
